Trixie’s Eleventh Story: The Epic War
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: this story continues the last one, The War had started and the epic war's continued and it's planned to create a hole in their world as they know it. R&R Pls!
1. Chapter 1 “Cracks In the Ground”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter One "Cracks In the Ground"

In the last story many things happened with Trixie and Friends, but what ever happened to Sonic? We find them still in trouble as the earth is shaking with Cream and FireArm panicking for their only hope to wake up; this is the continuation of that story and what happened to Trixie and friends afterwards.

Cream started shaking Sonic again.

"Wake up please Sonic!" shouted Cream.

But Sonic just kept mumbling.

"Amy I need to tell you!" said Sonic just waking up not realizing what he'd said.

"Sonic help!" shouted Cream.

Sonic jumped on his feet.

"What happened?! Where's Amy?!" said Sonic turning his head to look.

"Angie took her with chaos control, oh Sonic all the emeralds went with her." said Cream.

FrieArm started moving trying to avoid falling through one of the huge cracks the earth was making, everywhere was now dangerous.

"If the emeralds aren't here, and the master emerald isn't either, then where in the world are they?" said Sonic a little panicked himself from just waking up to this.

"I don't know, but wherever it is it sure is making the world unhappy." said Cream.

A crack opened beneath Cream and she almost fell in but Cheese flew her up then Cream started flying using her ears.

Sonic was speeding around trying to find a safe stop.

"This place is falling apart." said Sonic.

"Yes it is I think we'd better try and find a way to get out of here Sonic." said Cream grabbing Sonic so he wouldn't have to be rushing everywhere.

FireArm almost fell but Cream grabbed him in time.

"I can't fly forever Mister Sonic what do we do?" said Cream.

"Well sometimes when people use chaos control it takes the person using it at least somewhere in range of the chaos emeralds." said Sonic.

"How can that help up Mister Sonic? If the chaos emeralds are gone?" asked Cream.

"I don't know Cream it's just a thought, Cream do you think you could get us nearby Tails' house? Maybe he built something that can get us out of this mess." said Sonic.

"Ok Mister Sonic I'll try." said Cream heading for Tails' house.

FireArm was dangling trying to keep his grip on Cream's hand.

"Ummm girl, do you think you could pull me up a little higher? I'm a little too far down." said FireArm.

Cheese was flying beside Cream and flew over and lifted FireArm slowly by his scruff so that he would be holding on tighter.

"Thanks Cheese." said Cream.

"Yeah thanks hehe." said FireArm shutting his eyes so he wouldn't be looking down.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “The Blueprints”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Two "The Blueprints"

The world stopped shaking but it was lighting up more and more.

Cream had flown about three or four hours, she flew over to Tails' landing space where he would land his planes and she put Sonic and FireArm down and curled up on the ground extremely tired. The chao put itself on top of her also tired.

"Cream thank goodness you can fly you're literately a life-saver, I'm going to go inside and see if I can find something." said Sonic jiggling the doorknob.

"Locked, not a problem." said Sonic bursting his way in with a quick spin-dash.

The house was empty and the lights were luckily still on, it was very lucky because the place was pretty damaged when he got there.

Sonic sped up the staircase and looked in Trixie's room first, her case was empty so he looked in Tails' room next but there still wasn't anything that Sonic was looking for only a few photos on his wall and a schematic at his desk.

"Maybe the workshop." said Sonic as he rushed back downstairs to Tails' workshop door.

Although the workshop was oddly open.

All that Sonic could see was a model plane sitting at his workshop desk, when he looked he only found Tails' planes nothing he could think to activate chaos control till he came across a tiny little thing.

"It's a part to something, maybe the schematic in Tails' room can tell me something." said Sonic running back up the stairs and grabbing the blueprints.

"Wow my little buddy sure is thoughtful; this part connects to my shoes I think." said Sonic looking curiously at the back of his shoe and the small metal parts Tails installed to them.

"I'm no genus in machinery but this might do the trick." said Sonic grinning excitedly as he ran outside the door.

"Cream I think this might be able to help." said Sonic tapping on her shoulder.

Cream rubbed her eyes.

"Oh my did I fall asleep just now?" said Cream surprised.

"You were tired. But anyway have a look at this." said Sonic handing her the blueprints.

"These are instructions for endless energy Mister Sonic, it attaches to the back of your shoe it says." said Cream.

"Only one thing, how will it get chaos control used with just some energy?" said FireArm joining the conversation.

Sonic scratched his head.

"Well I don't really know, but if we could maybe use the energy to use chaos control somehow the only problem is nobody's seen or heard from Tails." said Sonic.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “The Patch of Land”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Three "The Patch of Land"

Cream read further.

"Mr. Sonic it says it detaches to two parts to both be placed on the back of the shoe and that there are sensors that attach to the sole of the shoe so that when you clap your shoes together you increase speed and gain energy." said Cream passing it back to Sonic.

"Ok then." said Sonic attaching the metal arrow-shaped peace to the back of his shoes.

"Worth a shot." said Sonic clamping his shoes together and suddenly picking up speed.

He rushed around for a moment.

"This is really cool, but I guess it can't really help us get out of here like I hoped." said Sonic

"Well Amy went through that portal thing I think it uses chaos control, but we had to go because the place was falling down, what if it's not there when we go back?" said Cream.

"Better then nothing right? But it's a long way back you sure you can make it?" asked Sonic.

Cream was very tired and her vision was iffy but she didn't want to let Sonic down, besides if she didn't what would happen when the rumbling got bigger? Besides she knew she could push herself to do nearly anything.

"I can take you Sonic, now that you've got power maybe we can get it working." said Cream very perky.

Sonic walked over to Cream.

"Thanks Cream." said Sonic.

Cream grabbed Sonic and pulled him closer to her so he wouldn't slip.

FireArm jumped and got hold of her other hand.

"Can't forget me." said FireArm with a grin.

Cream started on her way back, almost no ground was left for them to land on their way; Cheese was flapping his wings along behind looking down but not being bothered by the height.

"Chao chao." said Cheese.

"Yeah we're almost there Cheese just another mile." said Cream huffing and puffing a little by her lack of sleep and energy.

There was one little spot of land and Jewels' portal was halfway off the edge from falling off the newly made cliff. Cream tried her best to land them there.

After that she collapsed tired from the long way she'd flown.

Sonic went over to the halfway destroyed portal, it was luckily operational but it was risky.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4 “Last Hope”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Four "Last Hope"

I'd better let her sleep for a minute while I figure out how to control this thing." thought Sonic.

FireArm watched Sonic as he looked the thing over.

"I think it's damaged it'll need fixing if you're thinking of using It." said FireArm.

"Yeah I know that could be a problem seeing as I have no tools." said Sonic.

FireArm pressed a button and opened up a small compartment and pulled out a screwdriver and wrench.

"Here you go." said FireArm.

"Thanks bud, this will help a lot." said Sonic happily accepting the tools from FireArm.

Sonic went over to the portal and started fixing it as best he could, when he was done the controls still weren't fixed.

"I think I'd better not mess with the main controls it might not work." said Sonic detaching the peace from his shoe and putting it in the case that was meant for the power source.

"I'll just take a little bit of energy from the peace and put it back and that should be enough." said Sonic.

"Who knew the fastest hedgehog alive knew mechanics." said FireArm.

"I know a little, I had a plane before I met Tails but when he came along I didn't need to fix things on my own after he could work things around." said Sonic.

"Well is it working?" asked FireArm.

"Yeah it actually is, when I press this button here it'll start up it already took a little energy so I put my new plate back on the back of my shoe." said Sonic.

Sonic shook Cream gently.

"Cream it's working" said Sonic.

"Wow that's wonderful Mister Sonic." said Cream now more awake

"But when we go in there we don't know where we'll end up, are you willing to take that chance?" asked Sonic now being more serious.

"Oh course Mister Sonic I want to go too." said Cream.

The chao agreed in its cute manner by saying "Chaooo!"

"Ok then we're going." said Sonic happy to hear Cream was up for it.

Sonic pressed the red square button and the portal lit up, the wavy colors were staying in the circle shaped metal portal and was now working but it was not very safe, suddenly the ground shook again but more aggressively and things started falling down and the machine was almost all the way fallen off.

Sonic grabbed Cream and Cheese while FireArm was holding the thing from falling.

"Go!" demanded FireArm.

"Thank you." said Sonic rushing inside.

Firearm let go gently after Sonic Cream and Cheese had rushed in, he tried to pull it back but it was too heavy a load.

It fell backwards and gravity was pulling it down.

FireArm had one clear shot into it, he had to jump and hope he made it.

He did jump and he just by an inch went into the portal and disappeared.

After that the portal broke into a million peaces and the last bit of land shattered.

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5 “Blake’s Grand Army”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Five "Blake's Grand Army"

Trixie rushed down the hill and ran over to Spike trying to look like she was running.

"THE FOX HAS AN EMERALD!" exclaimed Rex.

Trixie stopped, she couldn't bring herself to run back even if it was Spike she was helping, and she didn't want the same thing that happened to her happen to somebody else.

She tried making it look like she was egging Spike on so that Blake couldn't tell when she was really trying to tell him.

"Hey you need to get out of here." whispered Trixie looking like she was making funny faces at him.

What Spike was seeing was that Trixie was mocking him and talking to him at the same time.

"Have you lost your mind fox?!" said Spike.

"No I haven't, I'm not Blake can't hear me but I have to act like I'm making fun of you when I'm not, get out of here right now! He's got an army ready to take you out!" said Trixie running back up the hill to Blake.

Spike was struck with confusion; he looked oddly at Trixie who was now waving at him.

"Well it looks like his army's here after all and we'll be ready to meet It." said Spike.

"But Spike she just said not to." said Melody.

"He wants a rematch and I'm not one to turn down a challenge, we'll wait." said Spike.

Trixie felt good about herself now, she could not stop the army but she gave Spike enough time to get away.

"There sir." said Trixie

"Well you sure took long enough, are they coming after you?" asked Blake.

Trixie looked behind her and saw that Spike was staying where he was.

"Didn't do a very good job did you missy? Well I guess we'll have to take the battle too him." said Blake facing the soldiers with his cloak running across the wind, his eyes glowed dark red as he walked over to his army.

"I don't want the battle to start before I have a word with the enemy, after I give you the signal you all can begin but save Spike the Hedgehog for me!" commanded Blake.

"Sir Yes sir!" they all said.

Blake stepped out on the front of the hill and glared at Spike, Spike could see the clear view of Blake standing there and the army placed behind him.

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6 “Together Again”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Six "Together Again"

Sonic and Cream showed up coincidently right near Knuckles Rouge and Amy.

"SONIC!" screamed Amy grabbing him and laying kisses on his cheek overjoyed.

"Amy, calm down." said Sonic letting go of Cream and Cheese then trying to pry Amy's arms off eventually giving up and putting up with it.

"Well long time no see Sonic." said Rouge.

"Yes thanks Amy can you let go now." said Sonic.

Amy let go and smiled big.

"Oh Sonic, what happened?" asked Amy.

"I don't know, first question I wanna ask is where are we?" asked Sonic.

"A whole other planet is what I keep hearing." explained Rouge.

"How would you hear that you just showed up?" asked Amy.

"Well I appeared somewhere else the first time and now I'm here." said Rouge.

Amy was still very happy to see Sonic overjoyed would be putting it mildly.

"Sonic I thought I'd never see you again." said Amy.

"Yeah thanks to Cream and Cheese I wouldn't have made it without them." said Sonic crediting Cream.

"Thank you Mister Sonic." said Cream.

"It's good to see you two are safe it's awful dangerous around here." said Knuckles.

"Yeah it's lucky we have big strong guys to protect us." said Rouge referring to Knuckles.

Knuckles shook his head.

"Anyway now that we're all together maybe we can find a way back." said Knuckles.

"We can't go back there's nothing to go back to, the whole place is ruin because the chaos emeralds weren't there." said Sonic.

"You mean the chaos emeralds did all that?" asked Amy.

"Yes and now we're the only ones left, there was another fox but I think he's not here yet." said Cream.

"Chao chao." said the chao.

Tails was running is devastation he nearly ran right by Sonic till he realized who he was.

"Sonic!" said Tails actually hugging Sonic.

Sonic slowly stepped back.

"Hey Tails! It's great to see you!" said Sonic. "Wait…what's wrong?"

"They…they…Dip is gone forever...I don't know what I'm going to tell Trixie he was one of her friends." said Tails all shook up.

"Oh I'm so sorry buddy, wish I could have been there for you." said Sonic sympathetically.

"I…I am very happy to see you Sonic, how did you get here?" said Tails trying to put a smile on things.

"Well actually we wouldn't have even made it here if you hadn't of built this." said Sonic showing off his shoe-plate.

"Wow it actually worked! That was just a prototype I guess you won't even need it changed." said Tails. "Have you seen Trixie yet?"

"No sorry bud, why did something happen?" asked Sonic.

"She said she'd obey this commander in return for my freedom, and now I can't find the way back." said Tails.

"That's serious sorry for you Tails." said Knuckles.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Amy.

"Maybe we can help Tails now that we're here, kind of sudden when we just got here but if Tails needs help we should help him." said Cream then taking a big yawn.

"I'm game if you guys are." said Sonic.

"Okay fine, but one question dose anyone have any food around here? I'm starving and sleep deprived." said Knuckles.

"They packed me supplies, we can split them before we go." said Tails handing his backpack to Knuckles.

End chapter


	7. Chapter 7 “Stuck In a Tree”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Seven "Stuck In a Tree"

Tim was being forced to leave and the guards were still watching him.

"Look can you guys just go already, I've already been used and I wouldn't return to your army even if I knew the way." said Tim.

The soldiers looked at each other.

"Yeah I guess you're far enough off." said the soldier taking off Tim's blindfold. "Just remember to stay clear from here."

Tim ran the other direction keeping the soldier's view in the corner of his eye as he made his way by himself.

"Huh now I can see how Angie feels." said Tim.

When he turned his head walking he heard a girl's voice calling for help "Help!" the voice got stronger as he approached nearby a big tree.

"Tim help me!" the voice called again.

Tim darted his head both ways looking for who was yelling for him, he spotted a tail sticking out of a log he went closer and saw that Mint was stuck in a hollow log.

"Mint? How did you get in there?" asked Tim.

"No time for questions like that please help me out of here!" said Mint.

Tim put his hand inside the log and grabbed hold of Mint's hand.

"Wait what am I doing, I can't just go back to normal after what I did, sorry Mint I can't help you." said Tim.

"Tim no! All you ever care about is yourself and nobody else you claim to love your brother but you don't show it! Now get me out of here!" said Mint.

Tim shook himself and went back to pulling Mint, she popped out with branches and other various tree related things all over her, she brushed them off and looked back over to Tim.

"Tim what's gotten into you? Thank you but what's wrong?" asked Mint concerned.

"Forget it, I'm going." said Tim running away without giving Mint an explanation.

Mint desided to follow him, it wouldn't be right to just let him leave when she had no idea what was wrong with him.

Mint saw the army in the distance, the army was so large that nearly all of Trixie's friends were bound to see them at some point in time.

"Stop running Tim! I need to tell you the things some soldiers said! Stop running and come back I can see them now!" exclaimed Mint.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8 “Help”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Eight "Help"

Gizmo was lost he couldn't see anyone when he looked, he heard voices in his head and started trying to run them off, but it was the soldiers who were cheering ready for battle and he kept hearing the loud chanting and ran the other way.

"I have to find Mint, and maybe I can get Tails up on radar or something." said Gizmo pressing a button on his operational again keypad.

something popped up and covered his eye it was a red screen which he could use for tracking of for seeing better, he turned on the radar screen to look for body heat or something that could show how many people were around, the army was within reach of him and he saw a patch of people, he desided to go look and hope it wasn't Blake or anyone that could endanger him.

Turns out it was Sonic Cream Cheese Tails Amy Rouge and Knuckles, they had just finished off the end of Tails' supplies and were relaxing for a minute before they wanted to take a look around, Tails' ear perked up he could sense there was something there.

"Hey Sonic did you hear that?" asked Tails.

Sonic turned his head.

"Tails, thank goodness it's you I was afraid I'd run into those fellows again." said Gizmo.

"What happened?" asked Tails.

"I lost Mint somewhere when she went looking, I was stuck but fixed myself but now I can't find Mint not even on my radar." said Gizmo.

"Well guess we'll have to cut our rest short guys, lets get going maybe we can help." said Sonic.

Knuckles got up, and Rouge tried standing on her leg, luckily her leg was good enough for her to walk again, although she couldn't say much about how the pain had gone.

"Ok then where were Trixie and Mint last?" asked Amy.

"Trixie was with the leader." said Tails.

"And Mint was going the direction of an army." said Gizmo.

"Dose anyone know where that is?" asked Amy.

"I do my radar picked them up, follow Me." said Gizmo pointing them in the right direction.

End chapter


	9. Chapter 9 “The Army’s Marching”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Nine "The Army's Marching"

Tai made it to the exact spot of the army, he was not in view of Blake but he was watching them closely.

"Commander I am not allowed to enter in there, if you wish for medical attention this is not the place although it is the only place where doctors can be found around here." said Tai.

"What do we do then?" questioned Flame.

"The Supreme Leader is going ahead with his plan this is where the battle will be held, he will no doubt want you out of the way so it'd be best not to get involved." said Tai wisely.

"Well I know that but Vicky has a bad leg." said Flame.

"Like I said I'm fine." insisted Vicky.

"If we move they will find us immediately and as my honor demands I must protect you commander, I wish you would sit and watch and not make any sudden moves till the war has started and they're distracted." said Tai.

"I guess being a general you're best at that kind of thing, ok we'll wait." said Flame helping Vicky to sit down then he sat down.

Mint ran straight into Tai, Tai armed himself with his swords about to strike back at her when Flame demanded he not harm her so he let his swords down.

"Mint? Tim what are you two doing here?" asked Flame.

"I was following Tim." said Mint simply.

"Tim is there something you're not telling us?" asked Flame.

"Ahhh! It's that mean person." said Mint jumping a foot then hiding behind Flame.

"No it's ok, he's helping me now." said Flame.

Mint crept out and shook his hand nervously.

"Hello then, sorry its just being hit by a sword hilt took the fun out of our friendship." said Mint in a joking voice.

Tai shook her hand not very happy to meet her but showing her respect.

"Well now that you two are here you can sit down and wait like the rest of us." said Vicky.

"Wait for what? We need to stop the army now." said Mint.

"I guess I'm the last one to be telling you this but your good friend Trixie's in the middle of It." said Tim.

"What did you say?" said Flame hoping he'd misheard his little brother.

"She's working for him so that Tails and Dip could be set free." said Tim.

"Well I'm glad to hear Tails and Dip are ok." said Mint.

"If Trixie's in there we'll have to go to the battle." said Flame.

"I expected that." said Tim.

"What's up with you? Don't you care about her?" asked Flame.

"No I don't I'm sick of getting messed up with her, if she traded her freedom so be It." said Tim.

"You don't realize what you're saying, she's done so much for us and you're ready to just quit and leave her on her own to be tortured and who knows what else." said Flame.

"Before her we used to be good brothers now all of your time is spent helping her, let her do what she wants and lets go." said Tim.

Flame stomped his foot hard and stormed his way to where he knew the army was going to be.

"He's going." said Mint slowly following him.

"That is not wise and it is my duty to protect him." said Tai helping Vicky up and going with him.

Tim sulking followed him too.

End chapter


	10. Chapter 10 “The Beginning of the Battle”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Ten "The Beginning of the Battle"

Blake stood the and walked down the hill with his cloak blowing in the wind, he walked directly by the anger-struck spiky hedgehog waiting for him, he was totally in eye view you'd have to be blind to miss he was coming, he stopped short in front of him glaring at him.

"My Son I have an army waiting up there ready at my command, I shall give you one more chance turn your buddies in and surrender to me, and I'll offer you a job alongside me or fall into darkness in the pathetic way you're standing." said Blake almost commandingly.

Spike put his eye directly in his face glaring back at him.

"I would not join you if you were my last chance on earth." said Spike.

Blake feeling dishonored backed up in an irritated manner.

"That might actually be the chance in a few minutes, just remember before your end that I stood true to your honor Son." said Blake.

"Thanks you're a big help." said Spike sarcastically.

Blake stepped back up standing the tallest, the soldiers were cheering.

"Do what you must." ordered Blake.

Lex nodded and commanded his soldiers to start fighting.

The battle had started and there were gunshots bouncing off everywhere.

Rex ran over grabbed a huge bolder and lifted it up over his head and put it in front of them, Melody was firing without cease, she had been taking clips for her handgun from her belt multiple times.

"I don't know how long we can hold them off!" said Melody.

"Long enough." said Jewels taking out something of her own to use.

Jewels' weapon looked like two holsters but she held them up pressed a button on it and a laser-type-wire opened up in between them acting as well when being twirled.

Power pulled out two silver plates and attached them to his gloves; they acted for more powerful punches.

Finally the soldiers had reached them, Rex was tiredly trying to use the bolder to bounce off any incoming bullets and found he had to knock a few guys out when they got too close to him.

All Trixie could do was watch standing alongside Blake who was watching the whole thing.

Spike was spin dashing his way through the ground and coming out in the winging.

Random soldiers were falling down left and right Spike's team was actually wining against the highly trained army.

But Trixie knew it would not last long not with the entire army, she knew that even at their skill level that Spike and his team was seriously outnumbered, although they were wining at the moment and that gave Trixie a little more hope.

Spike was screaming from the many times they had tried shooting at him while he was in the spin dash; he had knocked out every one of them that was coming at him but not without him in pain.

Blake still did not fight, he waited there standing kingly and evilly looking down at how he was going to destroy the last hope for good, till something caught his attention.

Sonic was standing in the back behind Spike now ready to fight.

"It's that hedgehog the one from the story!" exclaimed Blake tuning to order his Elite Soldiers.

"Take care of him." commanded Blake.

Tails saw Trixie and was now joining in fighting alongside Sonic.

Knuckles was happy to fight so he was certainly fighting too, then Amy and Rouge started fighting the soldiers coming their way, while Cream and Cheese cheered.

"You know this isn't fair and square guy, you totally outnumbered these guys." said Sonic speeding though the army tripping allot of the army and leaving them knocked out or worse.

Finally there was hope.

End chapter


	11. Chapter 11 “Sonic’s Here!”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Eleven "Sonic's Here!"

The elite soldiers came right up to Sonic and launched wires out at him attempting to capture him.

Sonic tried to pull himself free.

"Sonic!" shouted Tails using his tails to knock people out of the way.

Amy was using her hammer while Knuckles was simply punching.

The Elite soldiers were ganging up on Sonic, they were acting in such unison that Sonic couldn't tell what was next, and he was trying to pry the cords off of him till he desided to spin.

Spike was in an open space none of the soldiers were attacking him as they saw Blake walking down the hill.

Spike saw this and ran to take the chance to take him down but Blake grabbed his hands and pushed them down.

Blake put his hand in his cloak and out came a beautiful golden blade, the golden sword was thin and tall but it looked dangerous at the same time.

"Goodbye." said Blake.

Blake threw off his cloak and reveled himself.

He was wearing two silver bands on his arms and two at his legs, he had a long red cape with golden shoulder pads, his shoes even had silver and gold plates at their souls. He had two golden rings around his gloves that had golden clips at the ends of them, he was wearing a gold crown that was spiky at the top but smooth at the bottom then curved at the very bottom.

He had looked kingly before but now he was showing it, he looked at Spike with hate in his eyes and started trying to strike at him with his blades.

Spike jumped from place to place trying to avoid being harmed.

Jewels got in front of spike and tapped her laser hilts together turning them into a laser-wielding-blade.

Blake circled Jewels eyeing her, and then he struck at her weapon.

Jewels tried her best to out swordfight Blake; so far she was being defensive.

Trixie saw this opportunity to run to Tails, Tails took her hand and brought her out of danger.

"Trixie I thought you were gone for good." said Tails hugging her in the free air.

"Tails I told you we'd see each other again, but I told you not to come back I have to do what he says now." said Trixie.

"No you don't Trixie, he didn't let me free the soldiers didn't set me free I escaped so you don't." said Tails.

For the first time in a long time Trixie actually smiled.

"Well you can let me down now, I'd like to give back to that guys." said Trixie.

"Don't forget this." said Tails puling down the locket and giving it to Trixie.

Trixie hugged him back with a happy look in her eye as she got her locket repositioned.

Trixie let go and twirled her tails ready to for the first time fight.

End chapter


	12. Chapter 12 “The Continuation of the Batt

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Twelve "The Continuation of the Battle"

Flame entered into the battle, he was ticked now, after hearing what his brother had to say and all the harsh words he said and combined with all the irritation Flame's been caused.

Fire lit up alongside him and started to grow, he was so angry the flames lit up so high his fur turned a little red from the heat and the fire went all around his hands ready for him to fire.

Vicky grabbed her hammer even with her leg hurting she now ignored the pain and thrust her hammer in all directions till it stuck many down.

Tai was fighting against his own soldiers the soldiers he worked alongside he was actually throwing down and hitting many of them down by the sword hilt, Mint was trying her best to dodge bullets being fired at her.

Rex took the huge rock he was lugging, lifted it up and burst a whole in the middle of it then put it over himself and punched a few seeing holes and ran through leaving soldiers flying, the bullets would bounce off the rock every time while he was protected inside.

"Whoohoo! Showtime!" shouted Rex and he ran though bunched of soldiers.

All the soldiers were backing up from Flame who was bringing the fire with him, he flicked his tail and a wall stood in front of him, he took out a few soldiers that were trying to get at him, then all the soldiers were fully retreating.

"We can't fight fire sir." said the soldier.

"You're right, try using a more forceful option." said Lex.

The soldiers circled him with big metal half circles; they ran and enclosed him in a new type of metal.

Flame started banging on the metal but it was not being affected even when the fire was around, he was trapped inside a metal ball which the soldiers were guarding.

"Keep him secure we may be able to use him later." said Lex turning to go back and fight.

Captain Alec ordered a team of commandoes to put up a perimeter around their enemies, there were still thousands of highly trained commandoes at Blake's order.

Blake was keeping Jewels overwhelmed with his quick attacks, Jewels was for the moment lasting against his sword fighting.

Suddenly Blake swiped his blade against hers again and it shattered Jewels' sword even when it wasn't giving a real blade.

He pulled her up front the scruff of her black shirt and tossed her forcibly away.

Melody was running alongside Rex's rock trying to get protection, she shot from behind nailing many of them.

"Go to the right Rex." said Melody.

"Ok then." said Rex laughing from excitement then going more to the right.

Melody shot repeatedly at the soldiers; she had a lot of them falling down as she grabbed another clip for her handgun and started again.

Rex lifted the rock back up and put it next to Melody.

"You can use this it's time for me to go onto the offensive." said Rex starting at hand combat.

Rex was lucky to avoid all the bullets being shot at him but it was easy to tell he was a pro in hand-to-hand combat.

Trixie started flying, some of the soldiers had spotted her and were aiming at her and firing, she stopped flying put herself in a protective stance and grabbed one of the guy's guns.

"Here let's see how you like it!" said Trixie firing, but she didn't really know what she was doing but it was enough to have some of them flee.

Tails was totally professional in combat, which was surprising to Trixie because she hadn't really even seen Tails fight, but he was taking more then double as much as Vicky with his tails and found the time to enjoy himself as well.

"Ha-ha! Can't catch me!" said Tails as he ran to assist Sonic.

"You two cover me." ordered Alec as he chased after Tails.

End chapter


	13. Chapter 13 “Fighting Fire With Fire”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Thirteen "Fighting Fire With Fire"

Tai fought every single soldier in his way as if they were as powerful as cardboard; he made his way up to where Flame was being held inside the metal.

"Sir what are you doing?" asked a soldier unaware Tai had turned sides.

Tai pushed him aside and started trying to pull apart the metal peaces.

Flame's eyes perked up as he tried pulling the thing apart too.

Tai stuck his two swords in-between then used them to pull it all the way apart, Flame ran outside the thing.

"Your wish is my command Commander." said Tai showing obedience.

"Thank you Tai." said Flame.

Flame waved his hands up and down and the fire grew around him and Tai creating protection, But Tai insisted on Fighting so he drew his swords and fought as fast and furious as he could even through the fire.

His sword glowed blue as he swiped it in combat.

Blake met up with Tai in the middle and was looking at him with confusion.

"You wouldn't dare fight your own commander." said Blake not believing Tai was on the opposing side.

Tai shut his eyes and moved his swords quickly to meet Blake's golden one.

"I am sorry my Supreme Leader, but I have a debt to repay." said Tai guarding and moving in with his swords acting as one sword in a way very much in unison.

"So be it." said Blake now starting to put up more of a fight.

Sonic was being dragged away he couldn't cut through the cords.

Tails ran up and grabbed the other side and began tugging, his feet scraped the ground as he was trying to have the strength from keeping Sonic safe.

The elite soldiers grabbed Tails and tried dragging him away so they could have Sonic captured, the commandoes wanted Sonic alive but they didn't really care about Tails so they were readying to fire at him, that is till Amy burst in with her hammer violently smashing against the ground leaving the soldiers distracted so she could knock them all down.

"Knuckles! Help please!" shouted Amy.

Knuckles stopped what he was doing and ran over to help Amy fight.

Tails untied Sonic, Sonic winked happily at him and began trying to get most of the enemy out of the way by tripping them or using his spin-dashes and speed.

Vicky go up alongside Amy and used her hammer, although Vicky's hammer skills was not a match for Amy's she was at least a pro when it came to her custom moves.

Flame was keeping his fire growing and keeping the majority of the soldiers from reaching inside the predator and where all his friends were.

"Sir the fox escaped and now he's using fire against us, we can't fight a controlled fire like this." said the soldier.

"No but maybe we don't have to, try helping him along with his firepower, attempt to drive him away by making it stronger." said Alec.

"Yes sir, we'll retreat the remaining soldiers." said the soldier hand signaling his men to move back.

They started pouring water into the fumes and they began adding gasoline as well and bullets, anything they could find to go off.  
Flame retreated when he realized this, he tried making the flames die down by flicking his tail but he now had no control over it.

"Trixie! Everyone! Backup!" hollered Flame.

End chapter


	14. Chapter 14 “Unexpected Company”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Fourteen "Unexpected Company"

Blake brought some of his skills and cruelty to his battle with Tai, but he was not yet using full force but unfortunately even Tai wasn't a match for him even if it wasn't full force.

The commotion knocked a tree when it was hit and it made a cracking noise and started falling.

It cut in-between Tai and Blake so they were interrupted; suddenly Tai was detracted when he heard Flame calling for help.

"Fire! Run!" shouted Flame.

The soldiers got right in front of Flame ready to take him out, he tried running back but the tree blocked his escape, he just stood there knowing he was going to be gone, the head soldier shot and the bullet was about to reach him…but Tai's sword got in the way Tai was fast enough to have the bullet bounce off the sword saving Flame's life.

The soldiers were stricken down with one swipe from Tai.

"You saved my life, thank you so much Tai." said Flame joyously.

Tai was about to put his swords back in their holster but stopped realizing something, he faced in front of Flame.

"Yes I did and my debt is now replayed, we're even now." said Tai wielding his swords ready to take Flame down.

Flame had not seen this coming and was now being held with Tai's sword to his neck.

"Any last words?" said Tai.

"Yes, I hope you don't like heat!" said Flame pushing against Tai with the heat he was giving off.

Tai screamed from the burning pain and Flame ran as fast as he could towards Trixie.

Cream started looking around for people, there were tons of people fighting it was hard to see if she wasn't flying.

The grass was stained from battle and the rocks were even broken into, the trees that were there were either fallen over or leaning that way, the sky was still dark and it started raining to which that disturbed many of the people fighting.

Cream spotted Tails but couldn't make it over there, there were too many people firing.

The sky suddenly lit up in different colors, suddenly they saw a ship coming at them, the ship was in bad shape and it crashed into a large amount of the army before they could see it coming.

Smoke rushed out from it, and they could see a shadowy figure helping somebody up.

"It's Eggman and Shadow!?" exclaimed Tails.

Shadow had scratches on him as if he had been fighting or had gotten a few scratches from the crash, hi left eye was closed as if he was waiting for the pain to stop but other then that he stood strong just like Shadow would always have stood, he ignored anything that could be close to pain and was acting a little strangely when he saw all the soldiers and battle conditions.

Eggman however was perfectly alright; he got on his feet now eyeing Sonic who was looking directly at him.

End chapter


	15. Chapter 15 “Raining”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Fifteen "Raining"

"Is he an enemy Sir?" one of the remaining soldiers asked.

"I said leave nobody alive but our own troops, they won't b useful to us get them out of the way." said Blake.

A quick soldier with an AK ran over aiming for Shadow. Shadow dodged it and knocked the soldier down so he could be beyond recovery.

The soldiers continued fighting everyone they saw with all they had.

Eggman got behind his ship which was broken almost to bits after time passed.

"They're attacking ME? The great Dr. Eggman?" said Eggman with his ego.

His robots were damaged from the crash and before he could find the time to try and repair them he was ambushed by recruits and commandoes, they started shooting at him so Eggman was actually dodging stuff, but Shadow intervened and took care of Eggman's problems.

"Thank you Shadow, I don't know what in the heck in going on, but I hope you can handle our enemies." said Eggman.

"Certainly Doctor they won't get near you." said Shadow.

Trixie had a lot of people attacking them; one of them was Captain Alec.

"I don't want trouble I can see you aren't a very skilled so if I were you I'd just back off." said Alec.

"You first." said Trixie.

"If I back away I expose myself to an attack, that wouldn't be very smart of me would it?" said Alec.

Trixie took to the air, she knew she was no fighter and she wasn't' a match for one of Blake's captains.

Cream found Trixie in the air.

"Who are you?" asked Cream a little flustered.

"I'm Tails' sister, who are you?" asked Trixie.

"Cream nice to meet you, have you found anybody on the good side?" asked Cream.

"No, I've been looking for Tails but this battle has to have about a mile of people in it. I'll look further tough." said Trixie.

"Chao chao (me too.)" said Cheese.

The rain had stopped all the fire around and Flame was afraid for his life, and then he found it was getting hard to move and he was very cold. Tai tripped a lot on the way from the many obstacles there were in his way but he found Flame helplessly on the ground holding his knees and shivering.

"I would have thought you had enough courage to face me, as my commander I was forced to believe you to be something you're not, you're not fearless you're a tiny fox that had a gift handed to him." said Tai.

"I may not be a great swordsmen like you, or a fearless leader like your leader but there's something I have that you don't. And that's a friend a real friend and more then that a conscience, honestly how can you possibly think what you're doing is right." said Flame.

"There are many casualties of war Commander Flame, some of them affect people, but we have taken down everyone in our way thus far and I wish you wouldn't try to fight that." said Tai.

"Well I hope you're happy with yourself then. I would be pounding you one if I weren't so weak right now, I think my powers are affected by the rain but I suppose it doesn't matter now." said Flame turning away.

Tai took his swords that were bright and dangerous and put one of them beside Flame.

"It would not be honorable to outmatch a former commander, so I will give you your respect as to fight Me." said Tai.

End chapter


	16. Chapter 16 “Ranks”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Sixteen "Ranks"

Blake's soldiers had now formed ranks and backed away from Sonic and the others till Blake took himself to the front and the entire army kneeled to Blake until Blake let them at ease.

It was still raining and Blake's armor had drops of water splashing and bouncing off it.

Tails' fur was wet along with everyone else there not on Blake's side.

Flame was standing holding one of Tai's swords but Tai had backed up out of respect for Blake as well.

Mint was standing next to Tim and Amy.

Cream Cheese Tails Trixie Vicky were there too, Sonic was in the lead of all of his friends.

Shadow and Eggman were farther away from all of them.

Spike and his team were enough to the right as no not be involved in fighting them, everyone in his team but Blue anyway, and Jewels was very badly injured, like hospital injury so she was scratching from the hurt, Rex put his hand to her shoulder.

"Are you ok Jewels? Did somebody hurt you?!" said Rex.

Jewels pointed out to Blake she couldn't really talk without yelling so she was gritting her teeth.

Rex stared Blake down in a fury he would have stepped out and fought Blake himself if Spike hadn't have spoken out.

"It's me he wants." said Spike.

Lex was looking very closely at Jewels then at Melody but he tried acting as if he paid no mind.

Jewels looked out and saw Lex, she started yelling.

"That's him! Lex! YOU'RE ALIVE?!" said Jewels.

Melody tried controlling Jewels panic.

"That's just the guy who betrayed me, calm down you must be in shock." said Melody.

Jewels hit the ground repeatedly.

"No I'm not in shocked! Help me up I want to talk to him!" said Jewels.

"I'll do that for you, Right after I take care of the guy that dared to touch you." said Rex pushing Spike out of the way.

"Rex stop this! I'm ordering you not to move!" said Spike.

"I'm sorry Boss but this is personal." said Rex.

Blake expected an attack and started circling him like he did Jewels.

"You seriously think you can defeat the leader of The Red Streak?" asked Blake not expecting at attack while he was still speaking.

Rex was pulling the place apart the soldiers made way for them to fight without interruption.

"Sonic what's going on?" questioned Amy.

"I don't know Amy." said Sonic looking back trying to get explanations.

The fight lasted a very long time even when Rex was tiring you couldn't notice since he was fighting at hard and fast as he could, Blake wasn't even breaking a sweat he took every strike and blow even when Rex was crashing down on him. Blake grabbed Rex's arm and twisted it and used his other hand to hold his mighty golden sword to the back of his head.

"I am going to make you understand why I am the leader." said Blake striking at Rex.

Rex was bleeding severely and his eyesight went fuzzy his arm was now broken and he couldn't stand so he fell over.

Melody went over to him and tried standing in the way of Blake so he could not harm him further; Power watched Jewels and Spike was outraged.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN LAY A HAND ON MY TEAM!" said Spike.

End chapter


	17. Chapter 17 “Battle between Blake & Spike

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Seventeen "Start of the Battle between Blake and Spike"

Blake ordered the soldiers to move in and continue fighting Sonic and everyone.

Except for Spike's team who were staying from danger due to Jewels and Rex's injuries everyone was fighting again, even Trixie got mixed up in all of it.

"I'm going to loose him! I need help!" said Melody.

"I can't help you Melody I'm trying to keep Jewels conscious, you're the better medic so you're going to have to help him by yourself." said Power.

Jewels kept going on about how she knows who he is, she kept trying to stop Power from holding her down but Power was too strong for her.

"Power! I'm telling you I know who that is!" said Jewels.

"We need to get the two of them out of open fire." said Power dragging Jewels behind the rock Rex had positioned for shelter, Melody tried dragging Rex was she wasn't strong enough so Power ran back to help her.

"Hurry!" said Power.

Spike looked at Blake with hatful eyes.

"Well Spike, you ready to prove yourself to your father?" said Blake.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER AND ME!" said Spike.

"Come now everyone has rights to their own actions." said Blake circling Spike this time.

"I already proved myself once why more of this?" said Spike.

"Because being royalty you must prove more then once." said Blake.

"You're not royalty you only took over by force that doesn't make you a king, nor I a prince." said Spike.

"You say I'm not your father when you're just like me your goal is to do the exact same thing as I did, how can you say I'm evil when you're doing the same thing? That only proves more that you're my son. The only thing you lack is the wit to take me down." said Blake.

Spike watched Blake closely as he circled him.

"I know a lot about you the fox was very obedient, I can see that scratch of yours was gained in a battle you lost." said Blake.

"A scratch dose not mean I'm weak." said Spike.

"It dose if it means you lost, I can see you were beaten by somebody way better then you otherwise you would have won." said Blake with the rain making his crown and golden sword shine.

Blake started showering Spike with deadly attacks with his sword, Spike could only avoid a few strikes, he tried striking a few on his own but Blake was a skilled swordsman even beyond Tai with one sword anyway.

Spike shouted and yelled trying to use all of his might he grabbed Blake and hit his side but Blake was still attacking, every move was a lethal one and it surprised even Spike that he was able to take it.

Spike was getting many beatings to the sides he tried getting Blake in return but he had always found a way to counter it.

End chapter


	18. Chapter 18 “More Company”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Eighteen "More Company"

Shadow had his hands full with a forth of the army going at him simultaneously.

"Chaos Spear!" shouted Shadow taking off many of the soldiers in his way.

Sonic was almost being swarmed with guys trying to shoot at him, for the first time the supersonic hedgehog was actually getting a little tired.

"There are too many of them Sonic." said Tails also being attacked by dozens of them, but luckily none of the soldiers could beat tails when he had his tails spinning in an attack formation.

At that moment in the center of the whole army they saw a small light, Angie was standing there more confused them anyone, with four chaos emeralds in one hand and three in the other.

"Chaos emeralds! Get her!" exclaimed Alec.

Blake was still throwing everything he had at Spike; Spike was still left standing but could hardly block any of Blake's attacks.

Angie looked straight up being rained on and now being attacked for a reason she wasn't aware of.

"Back off! Or I'll destroy you all with the chaos emeralds!" threatened Angie.

The soldiers retreated a little bit many of them went to Alec wondering what they should do.

"Captain Alec, what are we going to do?" asked many of them.

Alec approached Angie.

"Ma'am please calm down, could you please surrender the chaos emeralds?" asked Alec very convincingly.

But Angie was not stupid, she refused.

"Why should I do that?! I finally obtained all seven." said Angie backing up as if she expected him to try force.

"I can give you a chance to give them over peacefully before I have the entire Red Streak after them." said Alec.

"Oh yeah well you bring it on then, maybe you'll be surprised." said Angie glaring at him.

Alec ordered a majority of the army to attack Angie, the only others were fighting Sonic and co.

"Chaos shield!" shouted Angie.

Every bullet bounced off her, as if she were protected somehow.

"What is this?" said Alec.

"Told you I had surprises." said Angie bashing a lot of them out of the way without causing her any harm.

She had a somewhat powerful shield around her, it was glowing as her spots did the same colors too, it was at least visible but you had to look for it to see it.

End chapter


	19. Chapter 19 “Conversation”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Nineteen "Conversation"

Blake dashed towards Spike but they were too evenly matched in this position, so he began talking never taking his eyes off of him.

"You know Son I know all about your run in with that hedgehog Shadow." said Blake.

"Shut up." said Spike bluntly.

"I take it that he was the only one to defeat you with your having a say, he should be honored highly, I can see that you are a skilled fighter I thought you week but now I see you and I aren't so different." said Blake turning his back but still looking at Spike in the corner of his eye.

"I'm not like YOU." said Spike.

"You see I don't think we are, besides the obvious differences you and I have the same goal, complete control, you took a team of four and I took a team of over twenty thousand besides my main commanders." said Blake. "lets take a close look at your team, the black one with the streaks over his quills is your strength, the girl with the small spikes is the computer master, the quiet one your tactical genus, the blue one seems to be missing but I'm sure he has something he dose, and your sister, now if that doesn't make you wonder about yourself and why would you need them in the first place? Maybe they fight your battles for you." said Blake.

"What dose my team have anything to do with you and I? And stop talking down to Me." said Spike.

"I was simply wondering why you don't just drop them and go solo, Son don't you ever wonder why I called myself the Supreme Commander?" said Blake.

"I said to shut your mouth and stop called me your Son, let us go this whole attack was unnecessary, and to answer your question I'm sure it's because you've got a stupid ego." said Spike.

"NO, I called myself that because I didn't want to be called a King even though I wear a crown, it was because kings are born not made I am not the one being rumored in the legends it's this 'Great Warrior.' Spike the Hedgehog that is why I envy you because you could be a king if you please but not me, you are not skilled but even as a threat my men honor you when I am their leader they look up to you even as an enemy." said Blake very shook up and for the first time looking sincere. "but I wonder even if you say you hate me you didn't take me down at the chance, I don't believe it was to show you weren't like me because there are many similarities."

Spike turned his back but looked back seeing the different expression on Blake's face that he hadn't seen before.

"I didn't get rid of you for the same reasons I gave you, even from what you did to me and her." said Spike.

"You're so fixated on your past you're forgetting to live your own life, for crying out laud did you know I know exactly where that black hedgehog is." said Blake.

Spike flinched.

"What did you say?" said Spike caught off guard.

Blake shook his wet cape trying to dry off now that the rain had stopped then he faced Spike.

"And I will tell you where he is if you wish." said Blake.

"Tell me then." said Spike.

"I want to know why you want to know." said Blake.

The bullets being shot in the background noise was being drown out by Spike's confusing thoughts, he held his head again hearing this voice in his head he battered his head then tried focusing on what he was doing.

"I think you know why." said Spike.

Blake smirked.

"You want even, perfectly fine with me Spike he should be south from here, you'll know it's him when you see the light attacks he keeps using." said Blake.

Spike was about to speak out but Blake interrupted "Don't question me just get out of my sight." said Blake letting him go.

"Gladly." mumbled Spike.

End chapter


	20. Chapter 20 “Keeping Busy”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Twenty "Keeping Busy"

Shadow had not stopped fighting since he arrived; he was not being harmed very often because for some reason the common soldiers were not such skilled shots.

"Keep them busy Shadow! I'm almost done fixing some help!" said Eggman.

Shadow kept the soldiers busy while Eggman was trying to get a few of his robots working.

"Chaos BLAST!!" screamed Shadow.

All the soldiers were gone and only a few left standing.

"We can't take on all of these guys, retreat! Retreat!" shouted Lex.

Jewels was desperately trying to get Power to understand she wasn't crazy, she grabbed his hand and pulled his head down to her level.

"Listen here I'm not going crazy, my name is Jewels Sarah Lee I am second in command after Spike, we met when Spike and I did, Rex is a field agent and you are the tactical genus, you are battle prepared while I make all the technical stuff for I am a master mechanic, I AM SANE OK." said Jewels.

With that Power released her.

"Sorry Jewels I just wasn't sure." said Power

"Good well then get me that hedgehog with the headband, he's high in command so he might be useful to us, plus I think I know who he is." said Jewels.

"Yes Jewels." said Power on his way left.

Lex was suddenly hit from behind, he looked back to see Power dragging him away.

"Hey let go!" said Lex struggling.

"Quiet, you know something Jewels said so." said Power.

"Who? Are you talking about a girl who wears a black headband?" said Lex.

"You can find out when we get there." said Power.

There were now about some thousand soldiers, about a quarter of them were defeated by now.

Sonic was on the move blasting through loads of the soldiers leaving them flying and knocked over.

Tails was back to back with Knuckles fighting with his tails while Knuckles was fist fighting.

"There's too many of them!" said Tails trying to shout over the gunfire.

"We have to keep fighting though Tails!" said Amy not far away doing fighting of her own beside Vicky.

Trixie was next to the lake and she was flying over it so she wasn't hit by the command team that was after her.

Mint saw her being overwhelmed by soldiers and saw the cords that the elites has failed to contain Sonic in, the elites were chasing after Sonic so the ropes were left there for Mint to pick up.

"I have an idea." Thought Mint grabbing the rope.

She tied one end to a strong tree and ran over leaving the rope with slack, as some soldiers walked by the tree she pulled on the rope having some of them tripped.

"There's somebody here men, look around!" said one of them.

The sky was still dark even though it wasn't raining anymore, but the ground was wet and slippery because the battlefield was grassy.

End chapter


	21. Chapter 21 “Stuck Near Fire”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Twenty-Two "Lex"

Shadow was not being ambushed by anymore soldiers, but he saw Spike approaching him.

"What do you want?" said Shadow.

"I want my honor back!" said Spike waving his fist in Shadow's face.

"If you want a fight fine!" said Shadow feeling insulted.

Spike glared at Shadow and started to fight, Shadow was a little worn-out from fighting nonstop for a day and a half so he wasn't fighting as strongly as usual.

Spike was the same way when he tried beating Shadow but he was still angry from his talk with Blake so he didn't really care about his own safety at all, he was too distracted.

Shadow was being protective as to not attract attention to Eggman who was still building behind him yet out of sight so he wouldn't get shot down immediately.

Jewels Power and Lex were now all together in a more protected area behind a slope so they weren't out in the open.

"It is you…" said Jewels.

Lex was demanding for Power to let him go but Power didn't let him go.

"Power release him, he's not going anywhere." said Jewels.

"Oh then Jewels." said Power letting go.

Lex crossed his arms.

"I knew this would eventually happen." said Lex.

"Ok could somebody fill me in please?" asked Power.

"This is my little brother who disappeared a long time ago." said Jewels.

Melody heard Lex's voice and she turned to go over and see but Rex was still in need of attention, he was so harmed that he would be beyond recovery if somebody got a shot on him again, he needed protected.

Melody got a soft grip around Rex and started pulling him away.

"I hope this doesn't mess you up, but I think somebody's around that I need to take care of." thought Melody.

Jewels was very confused.

"So this is where you went? To go and join him? Do you have any idea what I went through after you left?!" said Jewels raising her voice a little.

"A lot better off then me I'll tell you that, but at least I wasn't picked on anymore." said Lex.

"Don't give me that Lex, picking on you as a big sister is one thing, but going and helping an evil leader that only wants destruction is another thing." said Jewels.

"Yeah and I'm supposed to be the one at fault, you went around and did the exact same thing, only difference is the Supreme Leader's not weak." said Lex.

"Don't you dare talk about Spike in that way." said Jewels.

"What are you going to do shoot me?" said Lex.

"don't you guys think there are more important things to talk about right now, there's only a matter of time before they realize we have Lex, Jewels what information dose he have because if he dose know something he needs to tell us now." said Power.

The air was musty from all the fighting it was hard to breathe and Rex was having an extremely hard time.

"Rex Can you move?" asked Melody.

"You're joking right?" said Rex sarcastically then started coughing.

"Well at least you're conscious now; I'm going to get you to Power and Jewels ok." said Melody.

"Take your time I enjoy being dragged." said Rex.

End chapter


	22. Chapter 22 “Lex”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Twenty-Two "Lex"

Shadow was not being ambushed by anymore soldiers, but he saw Spike approaching him.

"What do you want?" said Shadow.

"I want my honor back!" said Spike waving his fist in Shadow's face.

"If you want a fight fine!" said Shadow feeling insulted.

Spike glared at Shadow and started to fight, Shadow was a little worn-out from fighting nonstop for a day and a half so he wasn't fighting as strongly as usual.

Spike was the same way when he tried beating Shadow but he was still angry from his talk with Blake so he didn't really care about his own safety at all, he was too distracted.

Shadow was being protective as to not attract attention to Eggman who was still building behind him yet out of sight so he wouldn't get shot down immediately.

Jewels Power and Lex were now all together in a more protected area behind a slope so they weren't out in the open.

"It is you…" said Jewels.

Lex was demanding for Power to let him go but Power didn't let him go.

"Power release him, he's not going anywhere." said Jewels.

"Oh then Jewels." said Power letting go.

Lex crossed his arms.

"I knew this would eventually happen." said Lex.

"Ok could somebody fill me in please?" asked Power.

"This is my little brother who disappeared a long time ago." said Jewels.

Melody heard Lex's voice and she turned to go over and see but Rex was still in need of attention, he was so harmed that he would be beyond recovery if somebody got a shot on him again, he needed protected.

Melody got a soft grip around Rex and started pulling him away.

"I hope this doesn't mess you up, but I think somebody's around that I need to take care of." thought Melody.

Jewels was very confused.

"So this is where you went? To go and join him? Do you have any idea what I went through after you left?!" said Jewels raising her voice a little.

"A lot better off then me I'll tell you that, but at least I wasn't picked on anymore." said Lex.

"Don't give me that Lex, picking on you as a big sister is one thing, but going and helping an evil leader that only wants destruction is another thing." said Jewels.

"Yeah and I'm supposed to be the one at fault, you went around and did the exact same thing, only difference is the Supreme Leader's not weak." said Lex.

"Don't you dare talk about Spike in that way." said Jewels.

"What are you going to do shoot me?" said Lex.

"don't you guys think there are more important things to talk about right now, there's only a matter of time before they realize we have Lex, Jewels what information dose he have because if he dose know something he needs to tell us now." said Power.

The air was musty from all the fighting it was hard to breathe and Rex was having an extremely hard time.

"Rex Can you move?" asked Melody.

"You're joking right?" said Rex sarcastically then started coughing.

"Well at least you're conscious now; I'm going to get you to Power and Jewels ok." said Melody.

"Take your time I enjoy being dragged." said Rex.

End chapter


	23. Chapter 23 “Orders”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Twenty-Three "Orders"

Sonic was being followed by the elites; they weren't anywhere up to his speed but were trying different ways of fighting.

"Do you have any of the hedgehog's men yet?" said Blake speaking with one of them directly.

The elite shook his head no.

"if you catch one of them threaten the fast one and the rest will follow, report to me when you do, then get rid of them all the only one I want alive is Spike if you manage to capture him bring him straight to me but keep things discrete he has others trying to protect him." said Blake.

The soldier saluted him and went to carry out his task, when he moved his hand almost like he was snapping but was too quiet to hear five more of his teammates showed up.

Alec took off his helmed and threw it on the ground.

"Get that girl! She has all seven chaos emeralds!" said Alec.

Without his helmet he was a light blue with a silver streak across the top quill that was sticking up while the others were pointed down, he had shades on but pulled behind his ears.

Angie was protected with a shield on but many enemies were shooting at it and weakening it.

"Don't shoot! Understand or I'll use the emerald's power!" threatened Angie.

"Hold you're fire!" shouted Alec.

The soldiers stopped and waited for Alec's orders.

"We can't shoot at her or she'll use them on us, and if we let her go the emeralds will go with her, we'll have to use a different way of persuasion." thought Alec.

Alec made a call on his walky-talky.

"The bullets won't go through, use darts keep her alive she might know something about the emeralds that we don't." said Alec.

Angie tried keeping her shield up but suddenly lost the feeling in her legs, she was shot with a dart her shield couldn't stop it because it was hit from behind when she was keeping the shield in front.

The emeralds dropped in front of her, they were separate so chaos control was not activated but the soldiers were only a minute away from getter them, the only one that had the ability of getting there before there was Mint was she wasn't aware of what was going on, that was until; she heard soldiers yelling "Get the emeralds!"

Mint turned around and the emeralds were in clear sight.

"Oh no, they're going to get the gems." said Mint now figuring things out.

She reached out and grabbed a few of them, but a hand crept out and grabbed one from her.

"Hey! Give that back!" said Mint.

End chapter


	24. Chapter 24 “The Reflection”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Twenty-Four "The Reflection"

It was Spike he had gotten one of the emeralds.

"Don't move Shadow!" warned Spike holding the emerald in view.

Shadow didn't move.

Mint took the other three and now had six gathered the soldiers wanting the emeralds were too distracted by Spike to see her getting away.

"No shooting, this hedgehog's not to be harmed by order of the Supreme Leader, and we must respect him as such." said Alec moving away seeing the emeralds were gone.

"THE OTHER SIX ARE GONE! GET THEM!" shouted Alec.

The soldiers serched franticly for the emeralds, one of them saw Mint running.

"there's a light green fox heading that way." said the soledier.

"Then go after her." said Alec now leaving Spike and Shadow alone.

Eggman had three robots with him, each very dangerus looking.

"The emeralds are going that way! I'll be back later Shadow!" said Eggman heading off in his fixed Eggmobile.

Spike had his emerald aimed directly at Shadow, Shadow stood there exhausted, the only reason he was still standing was purely his wit and power under pressure.

"So, you remember me don't you? I'm the one you completely humiliated and now I have the upper hand, this scare's been marking me ever since and I'm about to get even." said Spike.

"Go ahead and try it!" said Shadow in a strong voice.

Spike struck across Shadow's hand, Shadow held in from screaming and let out a "chaos spear!" as a counter attack.

The attack missed but braced Spike's hand leaving a stripe across his glove.

"Is that how you do it? Shouting chaos spear!" shouted Spike.

Spike didn't know it but he had just shot out a chaos spear since he was holding a chaos emerald, Shadow had the ability to use this attack without needing a chaos emerald but the emerald let Spike use the attack.

Shadow had a mark showing his hand but it was pointed like a straight line, he couldn't keep himself from falling and was on the ground struggling to get back up, while Spike was also harmed as well.

He suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"I knew I was right." said Blake.

"About what?!" said Spike.

"About you, look at yourself you just fought somebody for your own satisfaction even though he was clearly battle worn and without other defenses because he'd been under attack, but you fought him anyway even though you were in the wining position from the chaos emerald and since you weren't battling for your life, I was right about you." said Blake.

Shadow moved his hand trying to pick himself up.

Spike dropped the emerald shaking.

"No that's…I-I didn't only…I…" stuttered Spike.

"You are just like me, you deserve to wear this crown." said Blake smiling as if he was proud as he took the crown from his head and held it out for Spike to take it.

Spike stepped back and put his hands out trying to refuse him.

"I can't…you…I would never…" said Spike very confused.

"Take it Spike, I am now outranked. My son has proven himself." said Blake.

Spike covered his ears and got down on his knees scared.

"Don't say that, I only wanted my honor back I didn't want anything more…nothing more." said Spike.

Shadow moved back on his feet finding strength after getting the emerald Spike had dropped.

"CHAOS BLAST!" yelled Shadow.

Blake was knocked right off of his feet and the crown flew out of his hands, Spike fell to the wet ground.

Shadow spotted Eggman and started running his direction.

Spike closed his eyes for a second then opened them back up and was starring at a small puddle of water now seeing his reflection, the crown was on his head the scar on his eye and the scratch on his glove.

He started screaming in terror things were beginning to make sense and yet weren't so much.

End chapter


	25. Chapter 25 “The Choice”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Twenty-Five "The Choice"

Blake's cape was torn and his sword muddy, he was alive and unharmed on account of his armor.

Melody dragged Rex as far as she could; she was on the side of the ditch looking down at Lex Power and Melody who were speaking.

"There they are." said Melody quietly.

Rex lifted his eyes over to see Jewels, he listened because that was about the only thing he could do with his injuries.

Melody waited to go down the hill and point themselves out, she wanted to hear a little of what they had to say and what they were talking about.

"I will not hear you say another word about Spike like that! He's the best person I've ever met and I don't want to ever hear a word against him!" said Jewels to Lex.

Rex's eye quivered then turned to anger.

"Let me go Melody I don't want to go down there." said Rex.

"But Rex?" added Melody.

"Just leave me do what I say I outrank you." said Rex.

Melody puzzled but loyal put Rex's back to a tree and started down the hill.

"Ok Rex, but I'll be back." said Melody.

Melody pulled out her handgun holding it close to her head, then pointing at Lex when she got in view.

"Move away Jewels and Power, I'll take care of this." said Melody.

"What are you talking about? I'm handling this." said Jewels.

"Jewels this is a high ranked leader of Blake's army, if we don't eliminate him he'll tell them everything, what do you want us to do carry him with us for the rest of our lives?" said Melody.

"I'm not going to have you shoot my brother even if he is on the wrong side." said Jewels stomping.

Jewels moved in front of him.

"He's your brother? He was going to be my fiancé but he betrayed me, he'll only lie and do anything he can to hurt us we have to get him out of the way now." said Melody.

"Lets all calm down ok? Lets talk things out I am going to settle this." said Power.

"Oh will you but out for once Power, I know what you would say." said Jewels.

Lex shouted over everybody saying "STOP!"

They all looked oddly at Lex.

"Now I realize your stupid problems, all I can tell you is you are all my enemies so back off and let me control my own fate." said Lex.

"Don't move or I shoot." said Melody.

"You will not shoot!" said Jewels.

"Jewels I learned a long time ago that you shouldn't let your emotions interfere with the job you have to do, now let me do mine." said Melody.

"But this is different!" said Jewels.

Power hit his head with his palm.

"I think that Melody's right Jewels, there's no changing him now." said Power

"Power you're telling me if I made a mistake against you you'd take me down? Think of yourself in my position?" said Jewels.

Power was silent.

"You would get rid of me wouldn't you, you would do just what Melody's doing if it were you and I that were related." said Jewels.

"This isn't easy for me Jewels, he was my friend too." said Melody.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN GET RID OF ME PUT DOWN THAT GUN WALK UP TO ME AND PROVE IT!" said Lex.

End chapter


	26. Chapter 26 “Cream to the Rescue!”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Twenty-Six "Cream to the Rescue!"

Knuckles was standing near the master emerald fighting with Tails. Trixie had found a good place to stop and was trying to help fight with Tails and Knuckles although she had nothing to prepare her for a fight like this.

FireArm was standing next to Rouge blasting everything he had at the soldiers.

"Hey keep your paws off of me." said Rouge throwing one of them down.

"We can't keep this up forever, there's so many of them." said Trixie.

"Don't get discouraged, they won't take us without a fight." said Tails.

Before they knew it they saw all of the elites circling them.

"This doesn't look so good." said Trixie.

"That's an understatement." said FireArm.

Mint came running up to them holding the emeralds out of sight.

"HELP!" screamed Mint.

The elites attention was now pointed at Mint who was running for her life, they about had her Mint closed her eyes expecting to get caught but she suddenly felt herself being lifted.

"Huh?" said Mint looking up.

Cream had gotten to her in time.

"Hey do you need a hand?" said Cream.

Mint smiled but then looked down again they were being shot at.

"I have an idea; do you think you can reach Amy from here? She's the pink hedgehog." Cream whispered in Mint's ear.

"Sure." She whispered back reaching her hand out and grabbing Amy by her hand.

"Hey what in the world are you doing?!" said Amy surprised by the sudden grab.

"Amy I'm going to spin you and you're going to take out your hammer and make these mean guys leave us alone." whispered Cream.

Amy shook her head, now understanding, she grabbed at her hammer and Cream began spinning them, Mint was panicking not quite getting what in the world they were doing.

Cream spun Amy and tossed Amy straight in mid air, Amy smashed all the soldiers weapons leaving them either cowering or running away, Amy smacked her hammer obliterating every single thing in her way and made her way through the crowd in Sonic's direction.

Cream lowered Mint and put herself on the ground herself.

Mint did a new spins from the dizziness then rubbed her head.

"My goodness, didn't expect that." said Mint catching her breath.

"Sorry, I would have told you if I'd had enough time." said Cream looking a few directions.

"Cheese?!" called Cream.

The chao popped up from behind her.

"Oh there you are." said Cream hugging her little chao friend.

"Have you seen Trixie anywhere? My brother should be with him or at least around somewhere." said Mint.

"Well if Trixie is Tails' sister then yes I saw her, she went that way I think." said Cream pointing out a direction.

"Thank you!" said Mint running that way.

The sky was a little more lightened up, they were having the strangest weather today, first rain then it stopped and was cloudy and now the sun was out more when the sun was hardly ever seen since they got there, it was a strange day.

Mint did a good job keeping all the emeralds from being seen; even if Cream had just possibly saved her life she didn't want her to be at risk too if she saw the emeralds.

She unraveled her tail and the emeralds were dropped in her hand, she'd been holding them in her tail the whole time.

"I'm glad I still have these, maybe if I get a hold of Trixie we can use these to stop all this fighting." thought Mint having the emeralds in a better view, but she couldn't have held them in her tail the whole time even her tail wasn't strong enough after all they were seven powerful gems that were hard to hold if she wasn't carrying them.

End chapter


	27. Chapter 27 “Long Gone”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Twenty-Seven "Long Gone"

Melody's hand was shaking.

"Lex you know this is all your fault." said Melody with her finger shaking about to put the trigger but finding it hard to do so.

"You can't do it Melody and Jewels you won't either even though I don't remember you from when we were kids, but I can tell you don't have the guts." said Lex.

"Let's not act in haste maybe we should let the Master Decide." suggested Power.

"No just do it Melody." said Lex.

Melody struggled with pulling the trigger.

"DO IT MELODY! SHOW ME YOU'RE TUFF!" said Lex.

Melody just couldn't do it; she lowered her gun and threw it on the ground.

"I knew it." muttered Lex.

"Is that how you thank somebody who saved your life? Maybe I should be the one to get rid of you." said Power growling.

"If she couldn't then you can't, you have no clue about her do you? At least I spent time learning about her. said Lex "Her personality won't let her get rid of anyone she knows, even her enemy which kills any chance for us to make up again."

"Don't talk to me like that Lex; at least I didn't double-cross you." said Melody almost ready to pick up her handgun again.

Jewels stomped on the ground to get everyone's attention.

"Ok now I see your guy's problem this is a problem for me too, but well I think for the time being we should have him ok till Spike can decide." said Jewels.

"Agreed" said Melody.

"You know I could take you all out if I wanted too, I'm a professional combat expert, but I suppose out of respect for Jewels and Melody I'll go along with you for the time being." said Lex.

"Well I'm glad to know you at least have common sense Lex." said Melody.

"Ok then, hey where's Rex? Melody weren't you watching him?" asked Power.

"Oh you're right I was watching him." said Melody.

"What?! What happened?" said Jewels.

"Well he ordered me to leave him at one spot and to go without him, he heard Jewels saying something about Spike and he acted all weird, but he ordered me to, and Spike wants me working in order so I told him I'd do it, and come back for him." said Melody.

"Oh no, Melody where did you leave him?" asked Power.

Melody pointed and went up the hill till she got to the tree Rex was up against, or was supposed to be up against they saw no sign of Rex except little drops of blood from his wounds.

"He was right here." said Melody turning over branches and other things, but Rex wasn't anywhere.

"Melody what was it Jewels said?" asked Power.

"I don't know, she said something about Spike being the best person she ever met and she didn't want to hear any mean things about him or something, I don't know I was mostly paying attention to Lex." said Melody.

"You do care after all huh?" said Lex.

Melody ignored his comment.

"Then this is my fault, he thinks that I don't want to be his friend anymore or something." said Jewels.

Power smacked his palm against his head.

"She just won't get it will she." thought Power.

End chapter


	28. Chapter 28 “Trying to Find Everybody”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Twenty-Eight "Trying to Find Everybody"

Mint made her way out to Trixie Tails and Knuckles Sonic was fighting around the area while Tails was trying to hold off soldiers coming at him. Knuckles was keeping very calm and he was almost entertained after all he knew he wasn't letting anybody get the master emerald.

"Trixie!" hollered Mint.

Trixie turned her head.

"Tails Mint needs help, I'm going to go for her ok." said Trixie then running to Mint.

She had to fly to avoid getting caught the soldiers were incoming and using ruthless fighting, most of then went to hand combat since the bullets never worked, it was almost like they didn't want to shoot at them either that or they were horrible shots.

"Mint!" said Trixie taking flight and diving in to grab Mint's arm.

She got her hand and tried pulling her up but somebody had hold of Mint.

"Who is that?!" said Trixie.

The muddy ground made lots of them go slipping, Mint was being held much to her surprise by Captain Alec.

"Fox if you go any higher I'll use force on her." said Alec.

Trixie sadly flew back down, Alec grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her off, Mint tried running after him but his men surrounded Mint.

"Let her go we have what we want, she'll be taken care of very soon the Master's plan is coming together." said Alec.

"What are you talking about? Let go of Me." said Trixie.

"No! I'll show you the price for disloyalty." said Alec.

Trixie now flustered tried all her might against Alec.

"It was not disloyalty! Tails and Dip were not set free!" said Trixie.

"WHAT? Where's Dip then?" said Mint running after them scared.

But the soldiers did not let her by.

"LET GO!" said Trixie.

"Stop struggling." said Alec.

Alec was standing on the base of the cliff the same spot Blake stood before; Spike was not far off but had other things to think about, Blake was too far off to see them but was also busy himself.

Trixie after being shown the price of disloyalty from Alec was even more scarred from before, she was blearily alive, Alec pushed her and she was now dangling for her life.

"I am sorry Trixie but I have my orders." said Alec leaving her there.

Tails noticed Trixie was missing; Sonic's group had all been there for backup for Tails, FireArm Sonic Knuckles Amy Cream Tails Gizmo and Tim were all together again.

"Where'd Trixie go?" said FireArm.

"She said was going to help Mint." said Gizmo.

"Where did you come from Gizmo? You weren't here a second ago?" said FireArm.

Gizmo looked nervous.

"Well I'm here now aren't i? The point is we need to go get Mint." said Gizmo.

"That's all YOU care about, for crying out laud I'm sick of you guys." said Tim.

"Stop that Tim, we've had about enough of you after what you did to us, now we can't leave this spot but I'll go look for Cream and Mint and see if Trixie's nearby." said Tails backing up then running up to pick up speed for him to get his tails twirling.

"Hey Tails wait up I'll go with you." Said Sonic speeding past Tails but letting him lead the way.

Flame was being tailed by Tai, he had ran different places all over there was no telling where he was going this time, he was just hoping to keep him off his trail he could tell that the fire didn't stop him because he got this odd feeling that he was in danger, the same feeling he got whenever he was threatened by Tai.

"Trixie? Tails? Somebody!" said Flame still rushing in everyway he could, he didn't see anyone but the soldiers were to distracted with other things to be concerned by them anymore, it was almost as if they didn't care they were in battle and were way to confident for Flame's liking.

Tai was face to face with Blake, his commander which he had even fought against although not wanting too, they were both feeling awkward.

"Sir, I'm deeply sorry but I had no choice if I wanted to keep my honor." said Tai.

"Out of my sight Tai, I don't want anything to do with you anymore al you care about is your honor no matter who you DARE to fight." said Blake.

"But sir without my honor I am nothing." said Tai.

"You're nothing to me either way get away from me I have more important things to think about." said Blake dismissing him.

Tai was beside himself.

"Yes sir." said Tai leaving unhappily.

Blake turned himself over at Spike who was still looking emotionally into the pool of water, thinking.

End chapter


	29. Chapter 29 “Falling Off the Edge”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Twenty-Nine "Falling Off the Edge"

Spike couldn't take himself away from his reflection, or off that crown, he felt his hand with his other hand and starred at the ripped strike in his glove.

"I understand what those pictures in my head were now." thought Spike.

Suddenly he could hear a voice calling.

"HELP!" it called.

He followed it and ran up the base of the hill and faced down at the cliff.

Trixie was hanging on for her life.

"Spike! Help!" said Trixie desperately trying to reach for him.

Spike moved his hand to help her but then hesitated with his hand when he saw what he was doing.

"This is my chance to be rid of that pest of a girl, but if I do help her…oh what's the best thing to do?" thought Spike.

"Spike please! I need help or I'm done for." said Trixie.

Spike reached down for her but his hand was shaking, he shook his head realizing what he was doing, with the master emerald flashing in his head, he did not want to be at the wrong end of that cliff if he helped her and he couldn't stop thinking that that's what would happen if he did help her, the side of the emerald showed that he was being pushed off by Blake.

"I'm sorry but I have to take extreme measures sometimes." said Spike sitting down watching Trixie struggle to get back up.

"YOU REALLY ARE HEARTLESS!" said Trixie trying to spin her tails but failing from the condition of her tails, she pawed and scratched the ground trying everyway she could to get a grip on where she was.

She got hold of a small branch but only could hang on so long.

"Please!" said Trixie afraid.

Spike covered his ears.

"Just stop it!" said Spike.

She just held on as long as she could, but she was getting wearier, Spike was surprised she had not fallen yet. Spike curled up feeling very weird, he had this bat feeling in the pit of his stomach, and a voice kept going in his head but he couldn't drown it out.

"WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME?" said Spike reaching and taking him emerald; he looked at the emerald cautiously almost as if he expected something to happen.

He was right, an image flashed in his eyes for about two seconds.

Trixie had been calling for help the whole time she wasn't going to be able to hold on forever.

Luckily Sonic and Tails were on their way looking for her, but she didn't know that and was losing hope.

She tried again, there was a tiny branch up on the top and she reached her hand over to grab it but ended up pulling her glove off showing her hand.

"Where did you get that scar?" said Spike concerned as to how she had a heart shaped mark on her palm.

"You're father tortured me till I told about you, unfortunately you turned out to be near the lake, I even risked being found out when I warned you." said Trixie.

"Hope you're happy…" said Trixie with a hateful look aimed at Spike.

"I Am." said Spike trying to get her to stop talking to him.

Trixie clawed at the edge again.

Tails spotted Trixie almost fallen off completely.

"Trixie? Oh no Sonic help!" said Tails running her direction.

"Trixie hold on up there!" said Sonic running even faster there.

Trixie just starred at Spike.

"Why don't you do me a favor and just fall off!" said Spike.

"Fine then, but I'm sure you'll remember my face and well you now have two deaths on your hands." said Trixie.

"SHUT UP!" said Spike angrily.

Trixie couldn't hang on anymore, she closed her eyes and let go, the sound made Spike look over trying to see what happened, the sound was the voice in his head that he couldn't shut out.

Sonic rushed her way; he was seconds away from the bottom of the cliff.

Tails flew his heart out trying to catch up with him and hopefully grab Trixie in time but he missed, Sonic however right in the nick of time caught poor Trixie so she hadn't fallen to the bottom, Sonic had caught her.

Spike looked down at them, regretting not pushing her off himself, knowing that Sonic and Tails would probably go after him for this he started on his way to leave.

There was now a ringing in his ears, he covered his ears again but he couldn't stop that searing sound he started panicking and socking everything in a rage, everything in his path fell down; soldiers, trees if there were any, everything. He couldn't control himself.

Smoke rose from everywhere he hit, and a few fires started and now the battlefield was unbearable to fight in there were dangers everywhere.

End chapter


	30. Chapter 30 “A More Serious Matter”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Thirty "A More Serious Matter"

Jewels starred in the way Rex's trail headed.

"We need to go after him." said Jewels.

"We don't need to do anything, he left because of you." said Power.

"I don't understand?" said Jewels with a puzzled look on her face.

"You said Spike was the number one in your life and he wants to be that, that's what hurt his feelings don't you get it Jewels? It's been apparent for quite some time I'd been thinking you were the clueless one." said Power.

Jewels was still puzzled.

"Just let him spell it out, go after him and ask him why he left." said Power pointing for her to go.

"Well…ok." said Jewels going.

After she left Power felt the ground, looking at the trail.

"She's on the right trail, hopefully that'll be the end of there bickering." said Power.

Melody scratched her head.

"I don't get it." said Melody.

"What is it you don't get?" said Power turning his head to respond to the question.

"You and her and him, dose he like her or something?" asked Melody.

"Well the best thing for you would to stay out of it ok, they'll come around eventually." said Power rubbing the back of his head.

"What about you Power? What's your story?" asked Melody.

"That's a bit forward don't you think, asking a guy about his life." said Power moving his hands back then crossing them looking suspiciously at Melody.

"I'm not trying to be nosy but well you do make me curious." said Melody.

Power started on his way on the trail, the battle field seemed deserted.

"I forgot all about the battle! I need to protect my master!" exclaimed Power picking up his pace looking everywhere as if he were clueless to his surroundings.

Melody gave a little half smile with her eyes curved down.

"Well he said they'd turn around, I just hope it works the same way for him and I." said Melody dreamily looking up and smiling holding her arms to her chest.

She giggled and followed happily behind Power, then turned around realizing she forgot to bring Lex, Lex seemed very agreeable at the moment and was already following her.

Rex on the other hand was yelling in a corner beside two large stones away from the battle.

"Ok no letting her talk her way out of it this time, I knew I should have told her when I could have now it's too late…" said Rex sulking.

Jewels couldn't find him, she only saw…well battlefield, grass, weapons and soldiers that had lost, nothing more was around except the two stones, and about a little whiles walk ahead the crowd of soldiers that were left.

Rex was shivering, he was in very bad shape but with his strength he managed to run away from everyone.

"Rex? REX!" called Jewels.

Suddenly she saw Spike across the corner, but she mistook him for Blake.

"Hey? What did you do to Rex and Spike?" said Jewels.

Spike was still not himself, Jewels started up the hill running for him assuming that he had something to do with Rex and Spike missing although that wasn't really true, Rex left on purpose but Spike was missing because of Blake but she had not known she was talking to Spike, not Blake.

She ran straight up the hill and took a punch at him, annoyed he would not acknowledge her. He did however with a strike back; his strike was so hard Jewels was traumatized when he turned facing her.

"Spike…? It's you?" she thought.

She could not talk she was too horrified.

Spike put his hands to his ears and started shouting again.

End chapter


	31. Chapter 31 “Faint Shouting”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Thirty-One "Faint Shouting"

Power heard the faint sound of Spike calling, and then he realized he was in some type of trouble.

"Was that the Master?" wondered Power.

"What was that? Why did you stop?" asked Melody.

"I think it's the Master but I have not heard him scream like that since the day I met him, something must be horribly wrong we must go and find out." said Power.

"Ok Power." said Melody in a concerned tone.

Power seemed to know his way there, but he had not been there before, he had very good hearing Melody thought.

Trixie was waking up seeing herself being carried by Sonic who was very anxious to get back to Tails and figure things out.

"Sonic." said Trixie in a week and happy voice.

"It's ok Trixie I'm going to get you back to Tails." said Sonic speeding faster leaving a glowing blue streak behind him, the ground even lit up where he had been running, Well that is the ground that was still there the ground was very bare.

Tails' was unbelievably happy when he saw Sonic got to her in time, Sonic put her on her feet and Tails quickly held her close to him.

"My goodness Trixie, I was scared we got there too late." said Tails still peppy.

"I'm glad to see you too Tails" said Trixie.

Sonic was glad to see them safe too.

"Sonic, how can I ever thank you?" said Trixie looking over Tails' shoulder.

"Maybe fill me in a bit." said Sonic.

"Well I don't think you really want to know, but well Spike's here again that no good hedgehog." said Trixie.

Tails let go of Trixie and put his hands behind his back.

"Well that figures at least Sonic got here in time." said Tails.

"Yeah I always seem to come along very strangely at the right time, I wonder if it's quiescence or not." said Sonic laughing quietly a bit.

"Well my time here's been no party everyone seems to either hate me or be after me not you guys of course though, hey where is everyone else? Did they get here alright? I'm surprised to see you Sonic we thought you were in some sort of trouble from what Amy told us." said Trixie.

"Oh well it's a long story, I've said that a few times haven't i?" said Sonic chuckling, he was in a good mood now.

"Oh well they have their hands full, seems a bunch of unfriendly guys have them battling constantly and when we saw that you were nearby Tails and I managed to get away, but I'm sure Amy and the others have everything covered till we have time to get back." said Sonic confidently.

But well the others were not handling things so easy when the elites started in, there were about one or more thousand soldiers huddled around Knuckles and everybody, Mint was undetected the soldiers were oddly not very organized she had people chasing them then they went back to help circle Amy Knuckles Rouge and everyone else on Sonic's side, Mint was confused and desided to make her way to Dip somehow, but she had no idea about what had happened and would never really find him. Cream was also alone, that is till she tripped over somebody.

"Oh no." said Cream realizing who it was she tripped over.

There was Angie; Cream was now at a bit of a problem when it came to a choice.

"I can't just leave you here, but I don't know where I'd take you." said Cream looking around, she saw the two large rocks and the ditch and the lake, but those things were the only type of shelter she could find so she tried dragging Angie over to the two stones, she started flying and slowly lifted Angie.

"I know you don't like me but I'm going to help you weather you want me to or not." thought Cream.

Rex saw her heading his way.

"aw Crud I knew something would happen if I tried leaving, but I'm losing so much blood I don't know if I can actually handle myself at the moment, it's not like I had an easy time getting here." thought Rex. "But she'll not understand why I left and she'll have me tell her why, and I'll have to go right out and say it when I know she doesn't feel the same way…"

End chapter


	32. Chapter 32 “Stepping Back”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Thirty-Two "Stepping Back"

Spike stepped back also shocked at what he had just done, he got down on his knees and started shivering.

Jewels tried approaching him very slowly.

"Stay away from me!" he said in a queer voice.

Jewels pushed herself to at least move closer, hoping he would calm down, however it was not a wise diction, he lashed out at her and she was now even more fearful, but with a skinned shoulder as well. Spike was clawing at the ground about ten feet from her still shaking, as if he were in some kind of pain.

Power only could see somebody on the base of the hill, he also mistook him for Blake when he noticed the crown oddly sitting on Spike's head, he figured that Spike's before screaming must have meant that Blake was doing something to him, so he also took a strike at him without stopping to look.

"I will not let you hurt my master!" yelled Power giving a mighty blow stronger and faster then he had ever given before, Spike lashed at him as well, now Power was laying next to Jewels also confused and trying to figure things out in his head.

"My no I…I didn't mean to strike at my Master…" said Power.

Melody had not reacted so quickly, she had not even gotten enough time to be in the same place, Lex was still dragging himself along behind.

"I will NEVER understand you." said Melody staring in Lex's direction as she was walking.

"I'm going with you until I spot my commander, OK?" said Lex.

"I said I couldn't let you take back information, and well now I have the chance to take care of things myself." said Melody.

"Yeah I've heard that before." said Lex.

"WELL I've heard you say things before too, you told me that you loved Me." said Melody suddenly not so peppy.

"Don't flatter yourself that was all business I will admit I'd hoped you'd come to your senses when the commander himself talked to you then maybe I could have a better rank, prince sounds a lot better for my title, right princess Melody?" said Lex.

"I AM NOT A PRINCESS, and he's not a king trust me my whole life's been working up to the day I can prove that." said Melody.

"What with your 9-milimeter handgun? You really don't have the brains I thought you did do you?" said Lex.

"I've lived with far too much arguing I wish that you would at least show me respect and I'd like no rude comment after that or I will disobey Power's orders and shoot you right here on the spot." said Melody.

Lex now felt there was no use saying anything more.

Suddenly Power was now yelling.

"Oh no." gasped Melody running faster.

Lex was now in a better mood.

"I'll follow her, stupid if you ask me she's going to lead everyone straight to them." thought Lex.

End chapter


	33. Chapter 33 “Very Worried”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Thirty-Three "Very Worried"

Rex rubbed his eyes a few times, he was sure somebody was standing in front of him but nobody was there.

"Great what more can go wrong? I have good hearing strength but I can't impress her I'm just a kid to her I'm not a kid, but well I guess that's how she sees me and it's my fault…" thought Rex kicking the air a little.

Rex dragged himself to stand up even with his bad leg and arm.

He didn't know it but that was unlucky because Cream and Angie were heading that way and could have gotten help with his bleeding, right now was ok because he seemed to have only a small area that was too bad he couldn't walk before but now things seemed to be healing, which was strange for Rex because it normally took a long time for him.

But something caught his eye suddenly, it was Jewels and Power looking traumatized with Spike standing there trying to calm himself down.

"Boss?" said Rex out laud.

Rex naturally walked up heading his way, without even thinking that he was supposed to stay away because he didn't want to see them again, but never the less there he went.

Spike kept shivering holding his ears, although Power and Jewels could not hear anything, Blake was peering at them happy to see them in misery; he always had a cruel personality and was happy to see anyone suffer that got on his nerves.

Power however was not so thrilled, he was worried about him but he didn't want to approach him after seeing how he lashed out at them like that, so he tried talking to him.

"Master? Is something wrong?" he said calmly.

Spike acted as if he didn't hear him.

"Master?!" said Power raising his voice hoping he could hear him.

Spike's eyes were shut and he was still trying to block something out.

"Is there something he's not telling us Power?" asked Jewels still a little shook up herself.

Power's eyes changed, he suddenly realized what it was that was bothering Spike.

"My Master no! Please don't keep doing this you need to calm down!" said Power again trying to speak to him.

Spike did nothing…so Power had to approach him; he stepped up to him very slowly and put his hand on his shoulder hoping that he would calm down.

"HOW COULD HE!" Spike screamed knocking Power off his feet then giving him a strike at the eye.

Power held his hands to his eye, screeching quietly.

Melody suddenly saw Power in pain and went as fast as her legs could carry her.

"I'm coming don't worry!" said Melody huffing and puffing, she had ran a long time till she reached the right spot.

Jewels could not take any more shock, she witnessed Rex fall to the ground she saw Spike as the one she'd feared with her fellow teammates, and now she saw Spike knock Power down not even understanding a single thing that was going on, she fainted.

Melody drove up the hill closing her eyes because the wind was violent but when she opened her eyes she was face to face with Spike which would not be so shocking if she did not see the fear in his eyes which she would not have known of Spike.

End chapter


	34. Chapter 34 “Named”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Thirty-Four "Named"

"Sonic? Are you ok?" asked Melody.

She never could remember to call him Spike, she was so used to calling him Sonic it became natural for her and she never realized that Spike HATED being called names, sure: Master Commander Boss and Spike were fine, but not Sonic the Hedgehog, or Blake's Son.

He didn't know what was going on and was very unaware when he hit Melody down thinking it was somebody else.

That was until Rex made his way up at last.

Rex's voice had always found a way to "Break the sound barrier" as Jewels said when she first met him, and when he got shocked you could hear him full lounges hurt or not.

Spike shook himself hit his head and rubbed his eyes, Rex got down next to Melody making sure she was still alive.

"Boss…how could you do this?!" said Rex in a sharp voice.

Spike quivering didn't know what to do; he turned his head and saw his reflection.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed again.

Blake walked straight up to him only about a few feet from him clapping amused.

"I knew it, I told you I so knew It." said Blake.

Spike moved his hand trying to get Blake to stop staring at him like that, it was pain every time he looked back and saw Melody's face, he found the strength to move by her but she was out cold, he looked at her sadly till Rex took charge that is.

Rex used his strength and took Melody away form him, he held her up staring down at Spike now confused and angry.

"DON'T YOU GET BY US!" said Rex.

Rex didn't know what to think, was this the Spike he fought alongside ever since he joined him?

but all he saw was a shamed shell of a leader Spike used to be with the crown of the enemy on his head, Rex decided to make his thoughts known because it was far to hard to keep them to himself now.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?! I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN!" he roared.

Spike tried to talk but all that came out were stuttered and weak stems of words.

Spike did not mean it, he would never mean something like this to happen, although he never really made it known he cared for his teammates and for his sister who he had never really treated right in the first place.

Rex thought all he could do was stand up to Spike but he had gotten no satisfaction out of it, every time he looked down at Jewels he got angrier till he couldn't look at anyone anymore, but this was not by his choice he was loosing the feeling in his legs the blood had not bothered him before because he had been used to it but with that he didn't know when he should have gotten help and fell over beside the others, his eyes kept trying to hold up he was no angry even to be knocked out he truly had more strength then he thought he did, but then he saw beside him Jewels' fingers move very slightly and he felt relieved and let go.

He was not gone he was just to hurt to stay awake, Jewels on the other hand was getting over her before shock.

"Get rid of the rest before they wake up Son, make them pay drive them into the ground." said Blake cruelly.

Spike turned his head up seeing the look on Spike's face.

"It's coming true…what I saw in the master emerald." Spike whispered to himself.

Blake overheard a little of what he had said.

"The emerald? You know where it is? You know we were about to have the next part of my plan work when it was taken from us." said Blake.

Spike didn't listen, Jewels opened her eyes ever so slowly, but when she did she was amazed at what she saw but not in a good way.

"YOU BEAT REX TOO?" exclaimed Jewels.

For Jewels this was unbelievable, she never thought that Rex could be beaten by anyone that was not stronger them himself.

End chapter


	35. Chapter 35 “Mint’s Threat”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Thirty-Five "Mint's Threat"

Tim kicked his heels together.

"There's no place like home…" he muttered.

Gizmo starred at him.

"Awww it works in the movies." said Tim grumpily.

Suddenly the soldiers stopped their fire; Tai stepped right out in front of Flame.

"My honor is removed, I am going to make you pay." said Tai.

But the soldiers did not stop fire for Tai, there was another reason.

"Is this good or not?" said Knuckles.

"I have no clue." said Amy.

Amy moved her head back.

"Hey where'd Sonic go?" wondered Amy.

The soldiers threw down their guns and weapons, the elites stepped back.

"Ok now I'm confused…" said Tim.

Alec was now also shown.

"Take the foxes down now, use a code five." said Alec.

Suddenly Tim fell over, Flame lost his balance as well and fell over, and then Vicky did. (But with that tear in her leg she would have fallen over soon anyway.)

Gizmo looked at them wondering how in the world the soldiers did that.

"If any of you make any sudden moves we'll move on to a code seven." said Alec.

"What did you do to them?" asked Amy.

"When the foxes got captured we placed computer chips, but don't bother looking for the chips the damage is already done, we can go further if you don't cooperate." said Alec.

"You can't do this!" shouted Knuckles now fed up with all that's been going on.

"I believe I just did, code six!" said Alec.

All the foxes screamed at the same time.

"Ok! Ok just stop!" said Gizmo.

Mint saw this happening, she looked over herself but she was not in pain like the others, the chaos emeralds glowed in her hands, many times people started chasing her but then just up and gave up for some reason.

"What on earth is going on? How'd Gizmo get all the way over there? Where's that screaming coming from?" thought Mint.

The emeralds were together except Mint didn't have the last one, she had to think fast.

"I know!" she realized.

Mint started drawing attention to herself; everyone looked and were all very much worried after noticing she had the emeralds.

"THERE'S THE GIRL WITH THE EMERALDS!" exclaimed Alec.

"Listen here!" said Mint trying to prove that she wasn't somebody to underestimate.

She held the emeralds in view.

"I will shatter the emeralds if you don't leave my friends alone!" said Mint.

The soldiers looked at each other and started laughing.

"Why don't you do us a favor little girl and just hand me the emeralds now." said Alec walking her way.

Mint was not irritated and put an emerald on the ground.

"I'm going to shatter this one then I'll go to the other ones unless you let them go." said Mint grabbing a rock from the ground and acting as if she were doing it now.

Alec waved his hands trying to get her to stop.

"No! Please no!" said Alec.

Mint moved her hand back.

"Well then? Let them go and stop hurting them. I also want your mean army to let us go." said Mint.

Alec scratched his head.

"I can't do that." said Alec.

Mint about smashed an emerald but Alec interrupted her again.

Alec sighed.

"Ok I will let you go." said Alec.

The soldiers looked at each other.

"Sir you don't have the authority to do that." said one of them.

"Hey I don't need this from you right now, just do what I said." said Alec.

End chapter


	36. Chapter 36 “Spike’s Past”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Thirty-Six "Spike's Past"

Rex was awake but Jewels did not know that because the last time she looked at him his eyes were closed.

"You hurt him, how dare you Spike you know very well what he means to me!" shouted Jewels.

Rex moved his fingers a bit, and tried everything he could to stand up again but Jewels was to busy yelling to notice.

Blake pushed his way past Spike and grabbed her.

"I guess that I'd better get rid of you myself since my son doesn't have the guts." said Blake.

Jewels tried to pull Blake's hands off her neck; Rex was furious but could not do anything.

Spike just closed his eyes, and then he understood what was going on.

"That wasn't what my future is going to be, it's what it could be if I do not do something…" thought Spike.

Spike brushed away his tears and bravely ran over to Blake trying to get him to let go of her.

"Nobody and I mean NOBODY messes with my teammates." said Spike after he had succeeded.

"Well I'm afraid that I was right, you are like me and you are brave, well I guess it'll make it harder for me after I've disposed of you." said Blake.

"ok I'm done with you, I really am, I am sick and tired of you acting like you are in control of my life, you made me feel helpless like I did as a kid if I had not seen it you would already have me as your puppet." said Spike. "Well no more."

Blake hesitated, he was hiding something.

"What are those rings you are wearing…?" asked Blake.

"Yeah I knew you'd recognize them, why wouldn't you they are my Mother's rings." said Spike.

"How did you get a hold of them, oh I see you're still sore at me after the incident." said Blake.

"You had a choice to save her, you did have that chance but you didn't you chose your empire your stupid dreams." said Spike.

"Spike what are you talking about…?" asked Jewels.

Spike did not answer her back, Blake rubbed his head.

"You keep holding on to the past it's not like I can change it, and I wouldn't if I could, she got in the way and my soldiers carried out their duties." said Blake.

"How DARE you speak of Mom like that, she only found out some stupid plans and you let her go because of that, she may have been a mechanical genus but she could do nobody any harm." said Spike.

"That's what I thought of Melody yet she still continues to fight, you have no idea about anything just let go." said Blake.

"Not until you pay for what you did." said Spike.

"Why did you run away? You were only seven years old." said Blake.

"Seriously Blake, I knew what I was doing I would have taken Melody with me but I couldn't find her at the house, then you disappeared that was the start of my happy life! I'm glad that you vanished!" said Spike.

"I vanished on accident and ended up here, and you were happy?" said Blake smiling.

"Yeah you creep! And I saw what happened I was there!" said Spike.

"She got in the way." said Blake defending himself.

"NO YOU GOT IN THE WAY! Melody I didn't find her, a looked everywhere I didn't even know her name yet, I can see she somehow got into this nightmare with you while I was left behind!" roared Spike.

"Now I understand you Spike…" thought Jewels.

"I did what was necessary." said Blake.

End chapter


	37. Chapter 37 “Time to Run”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Thirty-Seven "Time to Run"

"Trixie?" asked Tails.

"I'm fine I just all of a sudden started loosing my balance, oddly it stopped." said Trixie.

"Trixie do you want me to talk to Spike for you." said Tails clenching his fists.

Tails was never one to hold a grudge or to get angry, he was almost all of the time so peppy and cheerful but at this point even he was starting to get annoyed.

"No thank you Tails, I'm guessing since Sonic's here that we're stuck here huh?" said Trixie.

"If we are it certainly won't be a very easy life." said Tails.

"Well I'm not going back, Cream and I almost got stuck on our planet when it was falling so I guess yeah we're stuck." said Sonic.

Trixie laughed.

"I've never seen you guys down much before." said Trixie holding her hands together up front with her eyes closed grinning.

Tails unclenched his hands.

"Sorry I don't mean to be down Trixie, I should be very happy that Sonic got you in time." said Tails.

"I know that this is a bit to the point but what do we do now?" said Sonic with a nervous smile.

"I really don't know this time, maybe we should go help Amy and the others." said Tails.

"Oh Amy, I almost forgot that they needed help, ok try to keep up guys I'm gone." said Sonic speeding his way leaving a blue streak behind him as he was running.

"Trixie can you fly?" asked Tails.

"No ummm my tail got hurt and I don't think I can, do you think you could help me maybe?" asked Trixie.

"Sure thing Trixie, we'd better hurry if we want to keep up with Sonic." said Tails in a much happier mood now.

He picked her up and sped using his two tails for flight and rushed on his way behind Sonic.

End chapter


	38. Chapter 38 “Gasping for Air”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Thirty-Eight "Gasping for Air"

"I bid you to stop talking it will not bring anything good to remember." said Blake.

"You're kidding right? If I had the nerve I'd end my own misery and get rid of you." said Spike.

"Well then do it, I dare you to." said Blake.

"Maybe I should." said Spike griddling his teeth.

Jewels crawled over Rex he appeared to be asleep, Power was next to Melody almost looking as if he were conscious to use himself for protection, but he was hurt badly too.

"Rex I knew I should have been nicer to you." said Jewels.

Rex smiled with his eyes still shut.

"Oh you jerk, you're awake!" said Jewels trying to avoid getting involved in Spike and Blake's fighting, she'd had enough.

"Jewels I've wanted to say something to you for a long time…" said Rex.

"Yes Rex?" said Jewels curiously.

Sure enough Rex drifted off again and Blake and Spike had had enough talking and were in a real fight now.

But Spike was fighting like he had never fought before, he didn't care about his own safety only that he gave him the biggest beating he could give.

Screaming and yelling and scratching punching kicking everything he could think of.

Blake did not fight back, he was taking everything Spike had to dish out, he didn't seem like he even cared anymore.

Spike used the chaos emerald and lit up the whole place with his slashes and streaks of fighting.

Jewels dragged Rex away from the fighting then went back for Power and Melody.

"I need to get you out of here." thought Jewels as she franticly tried to pull both Melody and Power away in time, Spike was now uncaring of who and what would get in his way all he cared about was getting back and he was doing just that.

Blake waited until Spike started to tire out then struck him right on one of his pressure points at the side of him; he forced him on his knees and grabbed his chaos emerald.

"A fitting end to a great warrior." said Blake drawing his blade and channeling it near his neck.

Spike tried getting out of Blake's deadly headlock but it appeared he was stronger then him.

"I've taken down cities single-handedly; you think you could even possibly be a match for Me." said Blake tightening his grip.

"I had to try, to avenge Mom…" said Spike chocking and weak within his grip.

Blake angrily let go of him.

Spike was gasping for air holding his neck with his hands trying to breathe but he found it was harder.

He gasped a little more and was back to normal but tired.

Blast you are right, I wanted nothing more but to either take you in by myself or take you out by myself, but now that you bring her up it would not be honorable, I will use my men o do the job…." said Blake.

"Yeah, just like you did with Mom." said Spike.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT SARAH." said Blake.

Blake snapped his fingers and awaited for his men, Spike didn't even care anymore, his team hated him, he had betrayed the people he cared about, and there was nothing he could do to bring anyone back, and he had regained his honor back from Shadow at least enough to satisfy him.

Blake did care he was getting tired of waiting.

"SOLDIERS REPROT!" said Blake demandingly.

End chapter


	39. Chapter 39 “Getting Back Together Again”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Thirty-Nine "Getting Back Together Again"

Amy and the others started leaving the soldiers.

"Sir I must protest." said the soldier again.

"I know what I'm doing, this war was not fixated on them in the first place he only wanted the Great Warrior done with, they are just extra baggage they matter not it's not like they can beat the remaining soldiers if they try anyway." said Alec.

Knuckles picked up his emerald and went on his way too, then followed the rest, Mint hugged Gizmo glad to see him again.

The army suddenly heard Blake calling and rushed his direction chanting "The Read Streak!" as it ran to his aid.

"Sonic! Oh my Sonic!" said Amy rushing to him when she saw him coming.

She grabbed him and started kissing him on the cheek overjoyed to see him return.

"Ahh! Turn the waterworks off Amy!" said Sonic trying to pry her off him but nicely.

"Sorry Sonic." said Amy still seeming happy.

Tails and Trixie now got there also, they were met up again and extremely happy to have the whole gang together, that is except for Cream who was still absent.

The sun came up finally and the sky wasn't as dark as before, almost celebrating.

Flame rubbed Tim's head but then saw somebody standing on the horizon, Tai was still standing there mad as ever.

"Oh no…" said Flame as he saw Tai running for him, Tai threw his weapons to the ground.

"You made a fool out of me…" said Tai.

Flame stepped up to him expecting a fight, but what he got was Tai kneeling to him again.

Tai rubbed his eyes depressingly.

"I have no where else to turn and if I were to keep seeking fights from you even if I kill you my honor is still shattered, I will now and forever until the day I choose I shall fight by your side and for you, my Master has banished me so I as a respected General must turn to my only other Master sire if you would accept my servos." said Tai very nobly.

Flame grinned.

"No I won't force you to do work for me but we can be friends if you don't try killing me again." said Flame playfully.

Tai half smiled.

"As you wish sir, although this is a strange duty." said Tai.

"Great maybe you can make friends with the army too." said Tim.

"Tim what's up with you? Why are you acting this way?" asked Flame.

"I'll tell you what's up with him, he tried getting in that army himself and let Dip and I run off alone." said Tails.

"You mean you were with Dip? Good he must be ok then." Said Mint relieved.

Tails scratched the back of his head.

"I really don't know how to tell you this Mint because well…it's not me to tell the bad news…" said Tails.

"What do you mean Tails?" asked Mint innocently.

"Mint ummmmm…Dip's not with us anymore…" said Tails.

"Where is he then?" asked Mint.

Trixie was saddened hearing this as well, but it wasn't as hard for her since she had already known how to get over the feeling even if it hurt.

"Mint Tails is trying to tell you that Dip is gone, he tried helping Tails to get away but well got hit himself." said Sonic trying to make things easier for Tails and her by stepping in.

"No……he finally let me do things on my own…he can't be gone…" said Mint almost wanting to run away and be by herself for a little while.

She hugged Trixie sadly; Trixie tried comforting her as best she could.

"If it makes you feel better Mint I do understand how you feel, but don't cry he wouldn't want to she you cry would he?" said Trixie gently.

Mint stopped crying.

"No he wouldn't, I just can't help It." said Mint.

Flame was silent for a little while, then couldn't stand the news he got from Tails he just had to say something.

"Tim did you really do that?" asked Flame.

End chapter


	40. Chapter 40 “About Vicky”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Forty "About Vicky"

Tim rubbed his head.

"Yes I did Jake I feel way to neglected with you guys." said Tim.

"Oh will you stop being a drama queen for once in your life!" said Flame.

"Do you wish me to get rid of him Commander?" said Tai.

"No he's my brother." said Flame confused by Tai's question.

"Yeah well if I'm such a drama queen why didn't you ask for me to come with you when you and Vicky left!" said Tim.

"Oh no Vicky!" said Flame realizing he didn't take Vicky with him, he ran back but

Vicky well she wasn't in good shape, she never let go of that hammer though it was still held tightly in her hand.

"Oh no, Tai you said that before you might know how to get a doctor well now she needs one." said Flame.

"I am sorry Commander but I don't know anyone outside of the Supreme Leader's army" said Tai.

"No need I can help her." said Tails dragging Vicky more in the open.

"Amy I need you to go find something to stop the bleeding, she'll need some way of avoiding for this to get infected she's not infected yet but if the air or germs get to it she may have to loose a leg or worse." said Tails.

"I'm on it Tails, awwww this was my favorite dress but I suppose you can have a small torn piece." said Amy tearing a small but acceptable peace of cloth.

Tails used it as a bandage and tied it on.

"It's no use she needs water and something till she can get this to stop, she may not make It." said Tails.

With that Sonic rushed off looking for water, conveniently there was a lake right there.

"Tails get her over here." said Sonic.

"I'll carry her for you Tails." said Knuckles.

Knuckles picked her up gently.

Mint dragged herself along behind everyone, Tim right with her; Flame was more concerned then anyone along with Trixie who had had enough of worrying without getting this.

"Trixie and everyone leave please." said Tails.

"But…" said Flame.

"Come on Flame trust my Tails knows what he's doing." said Trixie.

Everybody left but Tails and Sonic and Tai stood nearby.

"Sonic this isn't good she's loosing too much and I can't patch this up." said Tails.

"Then what do you subject Tails?" asked Sonic.

"I know that I'm not very trustworthy after trying to destroy you and all, but I was a medical assistant before I got promoted to General, I am not suited for this job but I think I have a solution." said Tai.

"Well there's no harm is a suggestion, what did you have in mind?" said Sonic.

"I could mend her but she would either have to loose the leg, or we could try using the chaos emeralds." said Tai.

"The chaos emeralds?" gasped Tails.

"Yes the emeralds have special abilities they can also be used to heal the Supreme Leader told me all about the remarkable gems I hear tell that one called Shadow can use them, and one called Angie can use this power, the Supreme Leader said that there's a power called chaos heal that only can be used a few times by the user if you could find one of them you can get her healed instantly, either that or she'll need crutches for the rest of her life." said Tai.

"Shadow's rolled out, but I don't trust Angie at all, she has a screw loose." said Tails.

"Tails if you want her healed I guess we're going to have to trust her." said Sonic.

Tails sighed.

"Alright, can you guys look for her? I'll keep an eye on Vicky." said Tails.

"Sure I can, I'll whistle for you when I find her." said Sonic rushing off again; Tai went back over in Flame's direction.

"Commander Do you wish of me to go with him?" asked Tai.

"Call me Flame ok? And uhhh ok." said Flame.

"May I use my swords sir?" said Tai.

"Uhh sure." said Flame.

Tai picked up his swords and went on his way.

"This guy sure is different then who I'm used to." thought Flame.

End chapter


	41. Chapter 41 “Trust and Distrust”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Forty-One "Trust and Distrust"

Blake now had his men awaiting his orders.

"Take care of The Great Warrior." commanded Blake.

The soldiers raised their guns but some of them lowered them, nobody shot once.

"What are you waiting for?!" said Blake.

"Men you got your orders!" said Alec.

Nobody said anything.

"Do you want his fate also?! Do as I say!" said Blake getting irritated.

"Sir, we will not harm the Great Warrior." said one of the soldiers.

"What?!" said Blake outraged.

Spike smiled.

"It looks like your men aren't as loyal as you thought they were." said Spike enjoying himself.

Lex suddenly came up running.

"Sir! Oh never mind sir I guess you already knew where they were." said Lex.

"Stop it! Do as I say! This is you Leader you are addressing!" shouted Blake.

The soldiers almost all at the same time threw down their weapons, unarmed them, and destroyed them.

The elites just stood silent not moving or speaking.

Blake was starting to worry, his soldiers had started with twenty when he lived back on Sonic's planet and grew up to thousands when he begun taking over, but now they seemed fed up with it.

Alec and Lex were not among the soldiers, they stuck by Blake but this didn't make such a threat.

One of the soldiers, he looked about the same as the others walked straight up to Blake.

"Sir we have been talking of this in privet, we are sick and tired of being afraid and being trained to take over villages and homes that we don't even need, tired of being the only ones on this planet other then one hundred civilians, we quit we are taking back what's ours, we will not DARE to take down a hero like The Legendary Great Warrior, we would have put up with it if you took care of him yourself but we won't stand in the way of the ones we thought about in stories ten or so years ago, with this we respectfully resign." said the soldier brilliantly and firmly.

Blake gasped and put his hand over his mouth; he never in a bumillion years would have expected this.

"You know that a leader is only as loyal and as strong as his team that was your mistake, ruling by fear instead of trust." said Spike.

Jewels found strength in Spike's words, she never understood him before but now she finally understood that he was not bad to his teammates, only his enemies, she wasn't angry with him anymore.

"Guys wake up!" said Jewels cheerfully shaking Power and Melody.

Power woke up waving his arms around.

"I LOVE YOU...ummmmm errrrr I mean…" said Power a little bit embarrassed that he would just say something like that out in the blue.

Jewels laughed.

"I didn't know you felt that way." said Jewels mockingly.

"I don't! I was just having a dream is all…" said Power.

Power wasn't lying but he felt weird now, Rex woke up and suddenly he saw that all of his scars were healed.

"What the heck?" said Rex astonished.

Jewels rushed up the hill and stood right beside Spike.

Spike was relieved that Jewels wasn't sore with him, the others weren't so sure that they should trust him anymore.

"Power, are you going to abandon Spike after all this?" said Jewels.

Power shook himself and then got up next to Spike.

"As I've sworn to you, I shall stand beside my Master." said Power

Melody also stood by him…Rex though he WAS angry with Spike…he refused to stand next to him.

"I will not stand by a traitor!" shouted Rex.

"Rex? You were the last person I'd expect not to trust Spike…" said Jewels.

"Well you were the last person I'd expect to not trust Me." said Rex crossing his arms and turning his back to them.

End chapter


	42. Chapter 42 “Forgiven”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Forty-Two "Forgiven"

Cream had Angie ok again, she was not harmed and everything was fine with her except her jacket that was very shabby now.

"Hey let go of me!" shouted Angie.

"Well that's not very nice." said Cream.

"CHAO CHAO!" barked Cream.

"Cheese please watch your language." said Cream in an annoyed tone.

Angie held her knees.

"Why can't I just die and be over with this…" said Angie.

"You aren't so bad, if you realize it then everyone else will." said Cream in her usual peppy and cute way.

Angie rubbed her eyes.

"Ok I almost had you destroyed and you're being nice to me?" said Angie confused again.

"It's called being a friend Miss." said Cream.

Angie for the very first time smiled happily.

"Dose it always feel as nice as this?" said Angie.

"Of course silly." said Cream laughing at the question.

She shook herself again realizing what she was doing.

"I mean, go away." said Angie.

"Oh Miss please don't be like that." said Cream with her cute puppy-dog-like eyes.

"…after what I did to that pink one I can't forgive myself, the guy she liked…it was all my fault." said Angie.

Cream didn't quite understand.

"If you did something wrong say you're sorry, and then everything gets better." said Cream.

"I don't think I can ever be forgiven for this…" said Angie.

"that's a funny thing to say, no matter how bad it is or how terrible it is, if you're really sorry and you tell the person you hurt it, even if they don't forgive it you can still forgive yourself." said Cream sounding so wise at her young age.

Cream sweetly held out her hand offering to help her up.

"Come on, please just move on with your life forget the past." said Cream closing her eyes and smiling really big.

Angie looked at the ground then at Cream's hand, and reached out and took it to get up.

"So…can I call you…friend?" said Angie uneasily.

Cream giggled.

"Oh course!" said Cream.

The chao wasn't very trusting you could tell by his expression, but when Cream looked up at it he quickly shook Angie's other hand.

"You're funny Cheese; now let's go show everyone we're friends." said Cream rushing Angie off.

"But…they don't like me or they shouldn't…" said Angie.

"Not after you say you're sorry Miss." said Cream innocently.

End chapter


	43. Chapter 43 “Hard Feelings”

Trixie's Eleventh Story

Chapter Forty-Three "Hard Feelings"

The army started cheering throwing their armor on the ground and everything, they kept their weapons though.

All of them were a bit different but similar all a greenish blue and all hedgehogs.

The elites however did not remove their armor, they got up alongside Blake.

The army pointed their weapons in Blake's direction.

"Supreme Leader you are under arrest." said the soldier.

Spike protested.

"No let him go, he can't harm us anymore." said Spike.

Blake grabbed his crown from Spike and straightened himself up, Lex and Alec started running away but Blake stormed off slowly with his elites following loyally behind.

The soldiers cheered laud and saluted Spike, then went on their way happily returning to wherever they had been recruited from. They left quite quickly but the soldier that had spoken for the rest of the soldiers stayed behind to talk to Spike.

"sir this day will be marked in the history books the day we found the courage to fight back, your name will surly be remembered on behalf of the ones left we thank you for giving us strength through the legends." said the soldier who shook Spike's hand kindly.

"Ummm your welcome I guess, but I keep hearing about these legends maybe you could fill me in on them?" asked Spike.

"Well the Great Warrior is the only one that could break Blake's power because not even the Supreme Leader could have the strength to take him down single-handedly not because he is strong but because his is his weakness, that's what we were told about." said the soldier.

"Me? Well I'm glad to hear he's not completely heartless not that he shows It." said Spike.

The last soldier left, Spike now stood facing his team feeling very discouraged by their expressions.

"Rex Come to your senses." said Jewels.

"YOU COME TO YOUR SENSES!" said Rex pointing his finger straight at her.

"You're over reacting." said Jewels.

"I am not! I just saw my hero knock everyone down on purpose! He could have killed all of you!" shouted Rex.

Spike rubbed his head sadly.

"I am really sorry Rex, there was something wrong with me it's as if there was somebody else doing things, I…I couldn't stop myself." said Spike sitting down feeling ashamed.

Rex stomped up next to Jewels.

"YOU KNOW YOU REALLY ARE CLUELESS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" yelled Rex.

Power looked down then faced Jewels.

"Did you guys hear how he defended us?" said Jewels.

"No we didn't but words aren't enough anyway." said Rex.

"Oh will you just grow up Rex." said Jewels.

Something snapped inside of Rex, he socked Spike right in the face and stormed off.

Jewels was openmouthed Power wasn't at all surprised while Melody was still a bit dazed from all that was going on even though she didn't hear all Spike had said about his past, only Jewels could understand what was going on besides Spike anyway.

Spike rubbed his head a little confused himself.

"I really did not mean to guys…can you forgive me?" said Spike.

"Of course my Master." said Power.

"Yeah I…I guess." said Melody.

"You know I will Spike." said Jewels.

"Jewels maybe you should go after Rex, he'll listen to you." suggested Power.

"He will not tell me once he's actually listened to me?" said Jewels.

"Jewels he cares about you why don't you at least try to talk him into coming back?" insisted Power.

"Yeah…I'd like that if you could I don't want my team broken up all because of Me." said Spike.

Jewels lifted her arms up figuring Power must be right then went in Rex's direction.

The sun was up and it was a lot warmer now, although there was some confusion going on at least the fight with Blake was over for now.

End chapter


	44. Chapter 44 “Help Please”

Chapter Forty-Four "Help Please"

Chapter Forty-Four "Help Please"

Sonic stumbled upon Angie and Cream.

"Sonic!" said Cream.

"Hey Cream, Hey Angie." said Sonic.

Angie put her hands in her pockets nervously.

"I…I'm sorry for what I did before…" said Angie.

Sonic didn't expect an apology, but took to the idea well.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, welcome to the gang Angie." said Sonic.

Angie looked up with a joyful smile.

"Lets take you guys to the others, you might be able to help us Angie." said Sonic leading the way.

"Chao!" said the chao following behind flapping its cute little pink wings.

Tails was doing all he could to keep Vicky ok, she was now able to see but was having trouble speaking.

"Don't worry Sonic's going to try to get you help." said Tails.

Vicky started shivering.

"Trixie!" called Tails.

Trixie came running.

"Do you have anything to help keep Vicky warm?" said Tails.

"No Tails I don't think any of us do." said Trixie.

"Well I just hope Sonic-" started Tails.

"Did somebody say my name?" said Sonic with a carefree grin as he gave them a thumbs up.

"Sonic did you find help?" asked Trixie with a hopeful smile.

"Well yeah actually she found me." said Sonic.

Angie put her hands behind her back feeling very awkward.

"I…I wanted to apologize for what I've done." said Angie.

Trixie crossed her arms, not bothering to answer but she was at least happy to know that Vicky should be ok.

"Glad to hear It." said Tails trying to look peppy even though he did not trust her.

Cream ran over and hugged Tails.

"I knew I'd get to visit you eventually." said Cream giggling.

"Hehe thanks Cream, do you think you could let go now?" said Tails pushing her away a little.

"Ha your turn to be crushed." said Sonic suddenly being grabbed by Amy who started crushing him with a big hug.

"Maybe I shouldn't have jinxed myself." said Sonic sounding squashed.

Tai came back carrying something.

"What's that?" wondered Flame.

"Commander I have found some supplies." Said Tai handing the torn backpack to Flame

"That's great now we can finally eat something, oh and call me Flame ok?" said Flame.

"Yes commander Flame." said Tai.

Flame looked half-way annoyed.

Well thanks for the food anyway, let's go see if Sonic and the others are ok." said Flame gesturing for the others to follow him.

Everyone gathered round when they saw Sonic was back.

"Hey it's you! You had me flying for like forever!" said Rouge.

"Miss Rouge calm down she's going to help us now." said Cream.

"I still don't all the way understand you." said Angie.

"You have chaos heal don't you?" asked Trixie.

"Well yes, but I don't know if I should use it it's only able to be used a few times." said Angie.

"Well you healed me last time, maybe you can heal my friends this time." said Trixie.

Angie thought over for a second.

"Are they just trying to use me? It wouldn't be the first time…" thought Angie.

Angie hesitated but finally came up with an answer.

"I really trust this rabbit…I don't know why but she doesn't seem like one who would lie I think I should trust her this time." thought Angie.

She approached Vicky.

"If any of you have injuries get close to her you'll be healed too." said Angie.

Trixie got up next to Vicky.

"CHAOS HEAL!" Angie shouted.

Suddenly the hammer in Vicky's hand was being used, Vicky was back to normal!

Trixie's scars were gone well that is except the one on her hand and Angie was also healed.

"She did it!" cheered Cream.

End chapter


	45. Chapter 45 “The End and the Beginning”

Chapter Forty-Four "Help Please"

Chapter Forty-Five "The End and the Beginning"

Jewels climbed up the hill looking over at Rex who was sitting there with his head in his hands saying things like "she would have trusted me if she knew…" she didn't quite understand what he meant but she tried getting up closer to him.

"Rex?" said Jewels softly.

"What do YOU want?" said Rex.

"I wanted to ask you to come back, Spike didn't mean It." said Jewels.

"You're asking me now? What did Power tell you to?" said Rex.

"That doesn't matter Rex I don't like seeing you like this you're normally a happy-go-lucky kind of Guy." said Jewels.

"Yeah well I don't feel like one right now just leave me alone." said Rex sounding distant.

A thought came to Jewels' mind; she sat down next to him grinning.

"Say the first time you left Power said that you were upset with me for something before you left, what was it? Why did you leave?" asked Jewels.

A shiver went up Rex's back, she was asking him an important question and he was blushing really red.

"I…I...Uhhh." stuttered Rex.

"Well?" asked Jewels getting impatient.

Rex started stuttering some more.

"Come on spit it out." said Jewels.

"I…so I guess I'll come back with you Jewels…if you trust the Boss then I guess I should too." said Rex changing the subject.

"Glad to hear it Rex, lets go then." said Jewels now egger to get back to the others.

Rex rubbed the back of his head twhiching a little as he was following behind her.

"I…I Love you." He finally said.

Jewels didn't hear what he had said but noticed he said something.

"Sorry I missed that, what?" asked Jewels.

"Oh nothing…" said Rex too nervous to say it again.

"K then let's get going." said Jewels happily running on her way with Rex following behind her blushing all the way.

Trixie was happy to see Angie finally doing good for once.

"Thank you very much Angie, Vicky wouldn't have made it without you." said Trixie gratefully.

"Yeah maybe you aren't half bad after all." said Tails.

"Yeah well can we get something to eat now? I'm starved." said Knuckles.

"Tai got us some supplies, they should hold us over for a while." said Flame offering the backpack to Knuckles.

They pulled out all the foodstuffs and finished them off.

Sonic reached in the bag hoping to find his favorite treat inside.

"WHOOT CHILLY DOG!" said Sonic.

Tails looked puzzled.

"Ok now who on earth would put a chilly dog in a backpack." thought Tails.

Tim started getting annoyed.

"Can we do something about our planet guys?" said Tim.

"No we can't the place is gone." said FireArm.

Gizmo noticed FireArm and ran over to him.

"Matt!" said Gizmo cheerfully.

"Hey I didn't even notice you Giz!" said FireArm pleased.

Rouge looked back at the master emerald.

"Hey since this isn't being used can I have it?" said Rouge admiring the huge gem.

"No way!" said Knuckles.

A few minutes past and things were getting back to normal again that was except for Mint who was still very depressed she tried to avoid attention to herself though she didn't want to bring the others down too.

"Mint?" thought Gizmo walking over to her.

"I'm sorry Gizmo I'm just not so happy right now." said Mint.

"That's not like you." said Gizmo moving he head up a little with his hand.

"Oh I didn't find the person that did that to you did I." said Mint suddenly remembering.

"No you didn't, but it doesn't matter Tails is going to show me how to fix things." said Gizmo.

Gizmo put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey its ok you still have us right?" said Gizmo.

"Yeah I know…but I still miss him…" said Mint.

Trixie was laughing again enjoying her friend's company.

"I'm sure things are going to be ok now, I feel a lot better with you guys." said Trixie.

"Ah stop with the mushy stuff even I'm getting sick." said Vicky with a chuckle.

Angie was sort of half-interested in what the others were talking about, but she was thinking over a lot of other things, maybe things could start getting nicer, maybe she's not doomed to a dark future.

Blake was fed up with everything his two men and elite soldiers watching him stomp his way nearby his backup back

Blake was expecting his base to be deserted with his soldiers mutinying on him, but the base has its lights on.

He saw ranks of high-tech machines and robots all with a mustached logo on front, the base in half a day was a wonderfully built fortress.

Lex and Alec studded in their tracks, Blake with his slightly torn cape blowing in the air that was nicer then before but still a bit cold ran on his way to get a closer look without being noticed.

His backup base was covered with metal and other such things.

There were security systems and weapons of which the robots were holding, each robot was less dangerous then the last.

"What the heck is going on?" wondered Alec.

Blake drew his sword and raised it high so that it was in plane sight.

The robots seemed to almost jump seeing it.

Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting with his back to the wall of one of the sides but looked over when he saw that Blake was near.

The other hedgehogs ran up beside him ready to fight, Blake's eyes rose as he lowered his sword.

"Nothing's ever easy..." said Blake readying to attack.

The End

To be continued in the next story


End file.
